The Legend of Tobias Novak
by SupergamerGreg79
Summary: Armand, who is my OC, tells a story about his father, the legendary hero Tobias. Some of Armand's friends fought along with Tobias, and Sonic and his friends will find out about some of their history. Rated T for various reasons. COMPLETE AT LAST!
1. The Story Begins

If you've read Sonic Rush: New Version, you may remember me mentioning another story called The Legend of Tobias Novak. Well, here it is.

For those of you who don't know, Tobias is Armand's father. He died at the end of a battle with Eggman Nega, and Armand took up the laser watch, scanner, and communicator with radar. See how the true story goes.

This story takes place between the Splash Canyon Race and the Red Canyon Survival Race...

Disclaimer: All OCs belong to their owners. You'll know who they are.

**Chapter 1: The Story Begins.**

Everyone was on Jet's airship. The racers had gotten on a short while after Jet's date with Wave. They needed some way to pass the time until the Red Canyon Survival Race. Emily had an idea.

"Hey, everyone. I know." Emily spoke up. "Armand, why don't you tell us about your father?"

This caught Armand's attention.

"Well, I don't really like talking about that, but since we have nothing else to do, I suppose." Armand said nervously.

Zeus, Mintra, and Hurricane heard what Armand said. They were among those that were allowed on the ship besides the racers.

"Wait. Are you sure you want to talk about that?" Zeus asked.

"I'm sure. After all, a lot of you don't know the story. Zeus, Mintra, Hurricane, you all remember, right?"

"Of course. It's one of the events that stick out of our minds." Mintra told him.

"Well, here it goes." Armand said. "My father told me about what all went on since his marriage to my mother, Alicia…"

**About 19 years ago…**

There was a wedding taking place in Station Square's Great Chapel. It was the biggest church the city had in that time. Inside, a purple tiger and a yellow leopard were at the altar. The one performing the marriage was 34-year old Mayor Jack, Draco's father. He was just about to wrap up the marriage. The purple tiger was Tobias Novak (19). The orange leopard was Alicia Cyan (17). Some of the attendees were Zeus the Hedgehog (15), Mintra the Rabbit (16), Hurricane the Echidna (15), Accel the Hawk (33), Mech the Swallow (34), and James the Cheetah (a 16-year old cheetah who would eventually become Emily's father). Tobias's best friends were there too. Thomas the Fox (a 20-year old fox who would become Basil's father), and Jason the Boar (a 19-year old boar who would become Axel's father). Sitting beside Jason was his wife, Sophia. She looked to be about 1 month pregnant. Up at the altar, Mayor Jack was wrapping up the marriage.

"By the power invested in me, I hereby pronounce you two husband and wife from this day on." Jack concluded.

Tobias and Alicia shared a kiss as everyone cheered.

"We're together at last." Tobias said to Alicia.

"Yes. I love you, Tobias."

"I love you, Alicia."

They headed into the next room, where a party was about to start to congratulate Tobias and Alicia.

**The proposal, 3 weeks from that day, at Emerald Coast.**

Tobias and Alicia were standing on the beachhead, watching the sunset. Alicia was wearing a black tank top, white shorts, black sandals, and a clear visor. Tobias was wearing a red polo shirt, black shorts, and white shoes. Standing about 20 meters from their position, Zeus, Mintra, Hurricane, Accel, Mech, James, Thomas, and Jason were behind them. They knew what was coming. Tobias and Alicia turned towards each other.

"Isn't this nice, Tobias?" Alicia asked.

"Yes. It is. By the way, I want to ask you something." Tobias answered.

He got down on one knee and pulled out a small black box. The others smiled when that happened.

"Alicia Cyan, will…you marry me?" Tobias popped the question.

Alicia was taken aback in shock. Her longtime love had proposed to her. She kneeled down and embraced him.

"Of course I will." Alicia accepted.

The others started congratulating them.

**Back to the wedding party…**

Tobias was talking with Zeus, Mintra, Hurricane, and Jason.

"I'm glad you're happy, Tobias." Jason said.

"Thanks, Jason. How's Sophia doing?"

"She's doing well. She's only one month pregnant and we've already thought of a name." Jason told them.

"And what might that be?" Hurricane asked.

"How does Axel sound? We already found out it's going to be a boy."

"Sounds perfect to me." Zeus said.

Across the room, Alicia was talking with James, Sophia, Accel, and Mech.

"I'm so glad you got married. He really seems to match up with you." Accel told Alicia.

"It's hard to believe. I just hope nothing ruins this." Alicia hoped. Then she turned to Accel and Mech. "So, do you two have girlfriends yet."

"Not me." Accel said.

"Well, I have been thinking of a girl I met long ago. She's a swallow named Maya. Man, I've had the longest crush on her." Mech told them.

"I don't blame you for that. Nearly every bird in the city falls over just hearing that name." James said.

At that moment, Accel fell over. He got back up.

"Like that?" Accel asked.

"Uh-huh. Just like that." James answered.

"Is that so?" Sophia asked.

"It's true. About a year ago, I was talking to Maelstrom the Albatross when Maya walked by, and Maelstrom just stood there, staring at her. It took me 30 minutes to snap him out of it." James told them.

"Wait a minute. Maelstrom? Who's that?" Accel asked.

"He's a gray albatross that absolutely loves to eat. It's his favorite thing to do other than go racing on his hoverboard, the Thunder Bolt. He's been dead for a year, now. His brother, Thunder **(credit goes to Kiba for the name, though I own the character himself)**, is still missing to this day. I just hope Thunder's wife, Sylvia, is still alive."

"When did Thunder go missing?" Sophia asked.

"About five weeks ago. He was abducted by some unknown cult known as the Rogue Riders, our rivals. We knew Thunder for a long while. Mech and I were good friends with him since childhood." Accel told them.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Alicia said.

Just then, one of the Rogue Riders, a 21-year old cardinal named Redd, rode by.

"Well, if it isn't Accel and Mech. How long has it been?" Redd asked in a taunting voice.

"Redd. You scumbag!" Accel quickly tackled Redd to the ground. "Where did you take Thunder? Tell us, NOW!"

"Like I'd tell you. Get them, boys!"

Just then, the other four Rogue Riders appeared. They were Cyrax the Falcon, Donald the Vulture, Flash the Buzzard, and Tyson the Heron. They were all only 20 years old and black colored, but they had a criminal streak that was about the length of Station Square.

Cyrax attacked first. He threw a punch at Accel, who dodged, flipped off of Redd, and countered with a kick. Cyrax was hit in the head, and Accel had some force in that kick, so Cyrax was knocked out. Donald was the next one to fight. He headed straight towards Mech, but his attack was off balance, and Mech just tripped him. Donald went flying towards James, who just held out his fist. Donald was sent head-first into the fist, and was knocked out. Flash then attacked. Instead of going after Accel or Mech, he headed towards Sophia. He saw that she was pregnant, and decided to cause misery.

"I see someone who's planning to have a kid. Allow me to ruin it." Flash said as he sped towards Sophia.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER OR MY KID!"

Jason came out of nowhere and socked Flash in the jaw. The force knocked Flash out. The only one left besides Redd was Tyson, who headed towards Alicia. He grabbed her by the throat and started to choke her.

"How about I kill the bride?" Tyson suggested.

"LET HER GO!"

Tobias then grabbed Tyson's free hand and twisted it. Tyson was forced to let go of Alicia and turn to avoid having it broken. Tobias then delivered a hard kick to Tyson's stomach, knocking him out. Redd was the only one left, and he couldn't take on all of them.

"Damn you all. I will return!" Redd said, and left, but not before revealing a piece of information that would leave Accel and Mech wanting to kill him.

"Oh yeah. About Thunder, we killed him last week."

"YOU WHAT!?" Mech yelled.

Redd then left without a word.

"Damn him. Why did he have to kill Thunder? WHY!?" Accel wondered.

"It's okay. I'm sure you'll get your revenge." Tobias tried to calm him down.

A few minutes later, Accel and Mech had calmed down. The party resumed.

**About 2 years later…**

Tobias was rushing Alicia to the hospital. She was about to have her baby. Tobias had to get her there quickly. Their friends had done the job of clearing the way for them.

"Hurry, Tobias. I don't know how long I can keep this up."

"I'm trying, Alicia. Just hang in there."

They reached the hospital quickly. It didn't take long for them to get Alicia into an emergency room.

Some time later (I'm not going through what all happened), the baby tiger was in Alicia's arms. Tobias looked at the baby.

"I knew it. It's a boy." Alicia said proudly.

"What should we name him?" Tobias asked.

"I don't know. Do you have a name?"

"How about…Armand?"

"That works perfectly. Armand Novak. It's perfect."

And so Armand was born. About a year earlier, Sophia had given birth to Axel, who was now about a year old. What would the future have in store for them?

**End of Chapter 1.**

And that's how the story begins. The next chapter will tell how Tobias became such a hero. Oh yeah, as each chapter begins, there will be a return to present day where the others will give their word about Armand's story up to the point he stops at each chapter. That's why there was nothing like that at the end of this chapter.

This story will continue. Expect the next chapter for this story within 4 days. I'll alternate between this and Sonic Riders: Ultimate Tournament in the days to come. However, I plan on finishing this story before the tournament story. I'm not canceling it, no matter how lame it gets (I doubt it will, though).

With that, I only have one thing to say, and I really don't need to say it.

Read and Review.


	2. Tobias Becomes a Hero, part 1

Ready for the next chapter? Sorry for making you all wait so long. And this is only one part of the battle.

The next couple of chapters will tell how Tobias became the hero the other heroes knew.

Oh, and I made a mistake in the ages. At the time of the wedding, Accel would have been 15, and Mech would have been 16 (That is, if you factor in months, not just years). Apologies to Babylon Sky Hawk for the mistake. Plus, I had meant Thunder instead of Maelstrom. It was Thunder that was talking to James.

Let's see what the others think about what Armand has told them so far, then continue.

**Chapter 2: Tobias Becomes a Hero, part 1.**

Armand has finished the first part of his story. After hearing what the others say, he would continue. Emily was the first to speak up.

"I'll bet Armand was cute when he was a baby." Emily said, making Armand blush.

"Emily, don't do that." Armand asked.

"So, my father died at the hands of the Rogue Riders?" Storm asked.

"That's what Accel was told. A few weeks after I was born, it was confirmed. They didn't know each other formally, but they were able to communicate. They were good friends, even if they didn't know each other formally. When Accel and Mech were on a mission, Thunder was helping them out in some way." Armand said.

"Where are they?" Storm asked.

"The Rogue Riders are dead. They were killed a few years after my father died. By Accel and Mech, of course." Armand told him. (This event may be the final chapter, or maybe the one before it. But the Rogue Riders will show up from time to time.)

"At any rate, let me tell you about how my father became the hero we all knew."

**15 years from present day…**

It was a clear, bright, sunny day in Station Square. Armand was about 2 years old. Accel and Mech had been pursuing the Rogue Riders for the past four years since they heard Thunder had died. Thunder's wife, Sylvia, had a son 2 years ago. His name was Storm (you all know him). Thomas had gotten married (I'm not revealing who his wife would be), and Basil had been born about a year ago. Armand was playing in the yard, while Alicia and Tobias were watching him, making sure he didn't hurt himself. That's when a huge shadow nearly covered the whole city.

"Tobias, was there supposed to be a storm today?" Alicia asked.

"No way. There wasn't supposed to be a storm for three days from today."

They both looked up and saw a huge flying battleship. It looked like the Egg Carrier, yet it was black in color. Armand looked up and quickly ran to his mother, who hugged him.

"Don't worry Armand. Everything will be all right." Alicia told her son.

"I wonder who's in that ship." Tobias wondered.

Then a giant robot appeared from the bottom of the battleship. It was an all-black robot that looked like the final boss from Sonic Rush (That's the boss in Unknown, not the Ultimate Mecha). They heard a voice come from it, obviously from a speaker.

"Attention, denizens of the city. This city is now under control of the Nega Empire. Surrender to my rule, and I shall spare you all. Resist, and you die."

Well, Tobias wasn't about to let that happen.

"And just who are you to come to Station Square and declare your rule?" Tobias asked.

The cockpit opened to reveal a fat, egg-shaped man with a gray mustache, a red bodysuit with a black and yellow jacket, goggles on his head, flat-top sunglasses over his eyes, and white gloves on his hands.

"I am Dr. Eggman Nega, and I come from another dimension to take over this city."

"Nobody will allow you to do that." Tobias told him.

"And just who's going to stop me?" Nega asked.

"Well, I suppose I could try."

"What? You think you alone can stop me? If I were you, I'd just surrender and become a slave. Well, if you desire a fight, I'll be happy to oblige."

The fight began with Eggman Nega charging up a blast from between his hands.

"Let's see you handle this."

He finished charging the blast, then unleashed it on Tobias.

"FLASH SPARK!"

Tobias dodged the attack, but it left a huge hole in the city's road. Luckily, Tobias's house was out of the range.

"That was too close." Tobias commented.

Nega unleashed another Flash Spark, this one bigger than the last. It hit one of the city squares, totaling everything within a 100-foot range. Tobias saw what Nega was doing. Nega was trying to destroy the city in an attempt to bring Tobias into surrender. As Nega was about to unleash another Flash Spark, a few red lasers hit the robot, causing the attack to dissipate. Tobias had countered the attack.

"I won't let you destroy the city!" Tobias said defiantly.

"Then I'll destroy you!" Nega said.

Nega brought down one of the huge fists, causing a shockwave. Tobias jumped over it, and it shortly faded. Tobias saw his chance to really do some damage.

"How about this? LASER THRASH!"

Tobias formed a blue laser sword and charged at the robot. He slashed upwards, then downwards, and then pulled off multiple sword slashes, ending with a stab that shot the robot to another part of the city. As the robot went flying, Tobias followed. Alicia looked on as Tobias headed after the robot.

"Tobias, be careful." She said to herself.

It wasn't long before Nega's robot landed. It was in the Emerald Coast region of Station Square. Tobias was unlucky, as he hated water as much as Sonic would.

"Ah man, did I have to send him here?"

Nega recovered and began his attack anew, firing several beam waves from the robot's fists. Tobias dodged all of them with ease, only to find a fist connect with him. Tobias was sent flying into an apartment building. He emerged unharmed, though.

"Well, that was close. Now to get back in this fight."

Tobias rejoined the fight. He had amazing jumping abilities, and could hover for a long while. He charged at Nega and unleashed his best move.

"Here's my favorite move. MEGA LASER!"

With that, Tobias charged up a huge laser ball from his laser watch, which he then fired, creating a huge beam of laser energy. The beam connected with the robot, dealing a huge amount of damage. Nega couldn't even calculate the force of it, and once the damage had been dealt, the robot had a huge crater in its chest armor where the laser had hit.

"Amazing. I never thought that such a blast would have so much power. But it matters not. I shall win, and nobody, and I mean NOBODY, is going to stop me."

Nega then used the robot's hand and grabbed Tobias. He tried to escape, but the robot's grip tightened. Tobias couldn't escape.

"Let…me…go…madman!" Tobias demanded.

"I don't think so. I shall crush anyone in my way, and I think I'll start with you."

Tobias continued to try to break free, but the robot's grip tightened even more. It wasn't long before Tobias couldn't take it anymore. He started to black out, until…

"RAPID WIND STRIKES!" Someone said from nowhere.

All of a sudden, a light-blue hedgehog with a cobalt sword came out of nowhere and pulled off hundreds of Sonic Wind-powered slashes, each one coming at the speed of sound. About half of the slashes hit the arm, freeing Tobias. The rest were concentrated all over the robot.

"About time you got here." Tobias said.

"I came as fast as I could." The hedgehog said. It was Zeus, and he had come just in time. "Any idea who this freak is?"

"He calls himself Eggman Nega. He wants to take over the city, and crush everything in his way. It also doesn't help that he's from another dimension."

"Another dimension? You're pulling my leg!"

"He's not, but I am!"

Nega then grabbed Zeus by the leg and swung him around, then threw him towards the nearby restaurant. This place was one of the best, and if it were to get destroyed, the cost to replace it would take more than half of the city's funds. Tobias wouldn't let that happen. He used his watch to fire a grappling hook and caught Zeus just in time. Nega saw this and fired a missile to destroy it and them, only to have it destroyed by Tobias's lasers. Nega then fired several missiles, only to have them destroyed by Zeus's Rapid Wind Strikes. Not as many came out since there was no need to unleash hundreds. To them, the city's protection was more important than themselves. The battle continued with Tobias and Zeus double-teaming Nega's robot. Its huge fists started to come down and send out shockwaves, but Tobias used his lasers and Zeus used Sonic Winds to keep them from landing.

"Get out of my way or die!" Nega demanded.

"We'd rather die than let you destroy the city." Tobias shouted.

"That can be arranged!" Nega said.

The battle raged on. Nega sent his robot to attack Tobias and Zeus, and to hold nothing back, even if it meant destroying the city. The two heroes weren't about to let that happen, so they went on the offensive. Tobias used several laser beams and Zeus kept piling on the Sonic Winds.

It wasn't long before Zeus and Tobias were held captive. Nega started charging up a huge laser beam from the robot's head.

"And now, the city shall witness the death of two so-called "heroes"." Nega declared.

"HYDRO BLASTER!"

Just then, a huge water beam came out of nowhere and blasted the robot. Thomas the Fox had shown up and delivered his best move, and it seriously damaged the robot.

"Grrr. Now I have to face three heroes? This is getting too frustrating." Nega complained.

"That's what happens when you attack a city that has heroes in it." Thomas said.

The battle continued. Thomas used his Water Lasso to tie the robot's hands together while Tobias and Zeus kept piling on their attacks. The robot broke the water lasso and knocked Thomas clear across the city.

"WHOOOOOOOAAAAAAA!" Thomas yelled as he was sent flying.

"That takes care of that obnoxious fox."

"I'd have to disagree with that!"

Thomas, who had recovered, was soaring towards the robot. He had charged up a water ball and was ready to unleash it.

"Let's see you handle this! HYDRO SPHERE!"

Thomas launched the attack, which hit the robot dead center. Such a huge amount of water would short-circuit a normal giant robot, but this one was from another dimension, so the water ball didn't have the extreme effect Thomas thought.

"No way! How is that possible?" Thomas asked.

"Because, my robot isn't from this dimension. I created this robot to be extremely resistant to large amounts of water." Nega answered. "Now, are there any more attacks you all want to try?"

"SONIC STORM!" Zeus called out.

Zeus had charged up a blue orb the size of his body, and launched it at the robot. When the orb hit the robot, hundreds of individual Sonic Winds appeared and nearly sliced the robot clean. The robot had no defense against the attack and took it full blast.

"No way! How can such a small hedgehog unleash such a powerful blast like that!?" Nega wondered.

"Because I can, and that's all you need to know!" Zeus answered.

"Okay, I'm through playing games! DIE!"

Nega then unleashed thousands of lasers, more than Tobias could ever fire. Each individual laser headed towards the city. There was no stopping this attack. There would be no way. All hope was lost.

At least, that's what it looked like…

"BREAK SHIELD!" Someone called.

James the Cheetah had appeared and formed a giant shield that absorbed each laser and dissolved it. Nega was beside himself. One of his best and most powerful attacks had come up zeroes.

"NO WAY! HOW ARE ALL OF MY ATTACKS BEING DEFEATED!?" Nega asked.

"Because, you don't know how many heroes are involved." James answered.

"James, where the hell have you been?" Tobias asked.

"I had to leave Emily with someone. It took a while due to that gray freak's attack." James responded, referring to Eggman Nega.

"How is Emily doing?" Zeus asked.

"She's fine. I still can't believe she was the sole survivor of that attack."

**About a year ago…**

James was walking in the forest when he saw something red in the distance. He went to check it out, and saw it was a fire. He recognized the village as that of his friend. Alonso Leot had lived in that village. James rushed to see what the commotion was all about.

"What happened here?" James asked himself.

Nearly all of the cheetahs had been killed. Up ahead in the distance, he saw Alonso holding a baby cheetah. The baby cheetah had a blue gem embedded in her stomach.

"Alonso! What happened?" James asked.

"James…somebody attacked…set fire to the village…killed nearly everyone…"

"Alonso, don't talk. I'll save you."

"Don't bother. It's over…for me. Please…take Emily…into your care…make sure she never…roars out in anger or…sadness, or both. If that happens…the Chaos Gem…will react…and…"

Alonso then died before finishing the sentence.

"And what? Alonso, tell me! Alonso! ALONSO!!"

It was no use. Alonso Leot had died.

"It's over for him. I'll take Emily into my care. She'll live."

James then walked away. He told her what had happened when she was 5 years old.

**Back to the present, on the ship…**

"I still remember when my stepfather told me that. It still pains me to this day to even think about it." Emily said.

"I know, Emily. Now if I may continue..."

**Back to the battle…**

"Well, let's finish this guy off." Thomas said.

"Sure." James replied.

The battle continued. Multiple attacks were flying from one side of the battle area to another. Zeus tried to pull off some Rapid Wind Strikes, but he was interrupted by the robot's Flash Spark. Tobias fired multiple lasers, but they didn't have any effect. Thomas kept on launching water attacks, but the robot kept fighting. James kept attacking with his power, but he wasn't doing any damage. It was as if the robot's armor was upgrading during battle, which it was, as they would soon find out.

"Damn, what is taking so long with this? We should have shut this thing down permanently by this time." Zeus asked.

"That's easy. This robot has auto-upgrading armor. The longer the fight goes, the stronger the armor gets. Soon, this armor will be impenetrable."

"DEATH BARRAGE!" Someone called out.

A green rabbit appeared and unleashed a torrent of deadly punches and kicks, ending with an uppercut that put a major dent in the robot's armor. Mintra had come and unleashed one of his most advanced moves.

"I was wondering when you would show up, Mintra." Zeus said.

"Well, I just learned about the attack on the city. So I came here to help." Mintra replied.

Nega's robot recovered from the blow, and turned his attention back to the heroes.

"So it's now 5 heroes? No matter. I'll still destroy you all!" Nega declared.

The heroes prepared for the upcoming assault.

This would be a battle not easily won.

**End of Chapter 2.**

The heroes seem to be having trouble with the battle. Where are the other heroes? And will they all succeed? Or will Nega accomplish his goal?

Only one way to find out, and that is to wait until part 2. I have yet to decide whether there will be two or three parts.

Oh, and I'll be starting a Jak and Daxter story soon. Look out for it. I won't elaborate on details, but I will tell you this: Sig is the main character in the story, and a villain returns…on the hero side. Take a guess if you want, but I'm not going to reveal who it is to you…unless most of you guess it correctly.

DarkspineSilver92, if the Death Barrage wasn't right, sorry about that. If it isn't right, consider it a slight adjustment.

Read and Review, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Tobias Becomes a Hero, part 2

It's time for part 2.

5 heroes are defending the city, and more will enter. If that's the case, then why is the chapter called Tobias Becomes a Hero? Well, that's waiting in the chapter. Read on to find out.

Disclaimer: OCs belong to their respective owners.

**Chapter 3: Tobias Becomes a Hero, part 2.**

Tobias, Zeus, Thomas, James, and Mintra had joined the battle against Eggman Nega. Nega's robot was proving to be tough due to its auto-upgrading armor.

"How do we beat this thing?" Zeus asked.

"I have an idea. If we keep damaging the armor, it won't upgrade quickly enough to be of any use to him." Tobias said after scanning it.

"Ah, I see that the tiger is using the very scanner I created." Nega said.

"What!?" Tobias asked, surprised.

"Don't tell me you didn't know. That scanner is one great piece of art. I developed it for a lot of things."

"Then that base I stole it from was…"

"Exactly. The base you stole it from was my base. I designed that watch-communicator to be of great use to me. And I think I'll take it back by killing you."

Nega then fired a large laser from the robot's body. James put up a Break Shield to block the attack. Nega then swiped at James, breaking the shield and knocking him out. He then turned his attention to the 4 heroes that were remaining.

"So, only four heroes left? Soon there will be no heroes left."

Nega then unleashed a Flash Spark. This one was bigger and had more power to it, and the four heroes were in the attack's path. They all braced for the impact when…

"AERO BUSTER!"

A green hawk then came flying towards the giant robot and unleashed a wind-powered gust of energy that left a large scratch on the robot, which fell back some. The green hawk then landed where the other heroes were.

"I was beginning to wonder when you'd appear, Accel." Tobias said.

"Sorry. News travels slowly, so I didn't get the message about the attack until a few minutes ago." Accel replied.

"Grrr. Another hero? I'll kill you all!" Nega boasted.

He then unleashed about 30 missiles directly at Accel.

"Gah ha ha ha! Say farewell, birdbrain!"

But Accel didn't move one bit. Instead, he just stood there.

"Accel, what the hell are you doing?" Zeus yelled, but Accel just ignored him.

The missiles were flying toward Accel, but he didn't move. At the last second, he pulled out his paper fans.

"BABYLON BASH!"

Accel then started spinning his paper fans and knocked each missile back toward the robot, one by one. Each missile returned and hit the robot, leaving several dents in the armor. Plus, the missile hits happened to slightly damage the armor auto-upgrade function.

"No! The auto-upgrade function is damaged!" Nega said, a little louder than he would have wanted.

"Did you guys hear that? The more we damage it, the slower the auto-upgrade function upgrades the armor. It's time to kick this up a notch." Tobias said to the heroes. But Nega wasn't going to allow that.

"I don't think so. DARK HOLE!"

Nega's robot then created a field of cosmic energy. It suspended the heroes in midair and left them helpless. Nega then locked on to the heroes, preparing to fire a missile barrage.

"Now, it's time for you all to die. Fire missiles now!"

The robot's missile compartment opened and fired 5 large missiles. If they were to hit, the force would kill the heroes, and Nega would be free to take over. But somebody who was on his way to the battle site didn't support that idea.

"I have to hurry. Tobias and the others need me." The figure said.

He then reached the battle site, and saw that the heroes were about to be killed.

"Not while I'm around!"

The figure then jumped up and started ascending the nearby building. The missiles were almost at the heroes.

"This can't be over." Zeus said.

"I'm sorry…my friends." Tobias apologized.

The missiles were about to explode when…

"TORNADO ATTACK!"

A tornado formed around the figure, now revealed to be a gray echidna. He then leaped into the missiles and let the tornado loose. Not only did this destroy the missiles, but the resulting shockwave from the explosion shut down the dark hole, freeing the other heroes. The one who unleashed the tornado was none other than Hurricane the Echidna.

"Hurricane!" Zeus said, surprised.

"Who's the freak that's attacking the city?" Hurricane asked.

"That guy right there. He calls himself Eggman Nega, and he wants to either destroy or take over the city." Tobias explained.

"Well, I say we don't let that happen. Let me take him for now!" Hurricane said.

Hurricane went after the giant robot, unleashing forceful tornados on each part of it. He wouldn't stop, despite the fact that the robot wasn't taking a lot of damage. He then crouched down, holding his hands close to his body. He then held them out in front of him, unleashing a huge wind blast.

"GALE BURST!"

The giant wind blast then hit the robot, nearly tearing it apart due to the large amount of force in the attack. The robot managed to hold together, but it had been significantly damaged. The robot was now paralyzed. Mintra saw an opportunity to attack with his best move.

"CHAO CANNON!"

Mintra charged his hands with energy, then clapped them together, unleashing a huge blast of green energy. The attack hit with full force, and the resulting dent in the armor showed it.

"That power…where do you get it?" Nega demanded.

"What you just saw was the power of the Chaos Unity, a special form of energy tech that I have mastered." Mintra responded.

"That's it. I'm through playing games!" Nega yelled. He then unleashed one of his best moves.

"NEGA DISCHARGE!"

The robot then formed a large ball of cosmic energy, then launched it at the heroes. But Hurricane saw it coming. He jumped up high in the air and punched the ball back at the robot.

"Impossible. How can he return an energy attack with a physical attack?" Nega wondered.

"Because that's how strong I am. I've learned the reaction between physical and energy attacks. For you see, that was a physical attack charged with energy. That's why the physical attack returned the energy beam." Hurricane explained.

Nega couldn't believe it. He was a new enemy to them, and they were fighting him as if they had been eternal enemies. He wasn't too happy.

"If I can't beat them here, maybe somewhere else would be a good battleground." Nega said to himself. Then he turned to the heroes. "Catch me if you can!"

Nega then activated the robot's flight ability, allowing it to go through the air. He then headed away from Emerald Coast. The heroes followed. They were jumping across the buildings, because they were that good at it. Tobias had brought along James, who was still knocked out. As luck would have it (for Eggman Nega, that is), they landed right in Station Square City Park. There were a lot of civilians around, and they started running.

"Ah, the sounds of civilians screaming. Such music to my ears." Nega said calmly. Tobias overheard that, and he wasn't too happy.

"Man, you really are a tyrant." Tobias told him.

"Why, thank you for the compliment." Nega replied.

Nega then fired a Flash Spark, which hit Tobias dead center. The intensity of the blast was extremely high, and Tobias couldn't hold back the pain. As much as he tried, he couldn't overcome it. He was about to give up hope when…

"ROCK BLAST!"

A giant rock came out of nowhere and hit the giant robot, throwing off its concentration, and setting Tobias free. The one who threw the rock was Jason the Boar, one of Tobias's best friends. Mech had appeared along with him.

"Thanks for the save, Jason." Tobias said.

"Glad to help. So, fill us in." Jason replied.

"That freak is called Eggman Nega. He's trying to kill us so he can take over or destroy the city." Tobias explained. "We're having a hard time because of that robot's auto-upgrade function."

"Then let me take care of that. Buy me some time."

Jason then started charging up an immense earth bomb. Tobias knew of this attack, and knew that if it were interrupted, the backlash would kill Jason. If it missed, at least half of the city would be annihilated.

"Make sure Jason has time to charge his attack. And be sure that the attack can hit." Tobias told the others.

The heroes went on the offensive. Accel and Mech started it off.

"MECHA BOMB!"

"WIND THRASHER!"

But both attacks were blocked. Nega then knocked both of them out.

"No way!" Thomas said.

Thomas charged up a large water blast.

"HYDRO CANNON!"

The water blast came out in the form of a beam, and it hit the robot hard. The blast left a small dent in the armor.

"No! That's where the auto-upgrade part is!" Nega said to himself. Unfortunately for him, Mintra overheard that.

"Thomas, you hit the auto-upgrade function!" Mintra said, loudly so the others could here. Nega had messed up big time.

"They figured it out. No matter. It's time to wipe out these heroes."

Nega then charged up a large attack. The heroes tried to interrupt, but Nega stood firm. He wouldn't budge. It was then that Hurricane saw what he was doing. Nega was charging up a blast that would cause Jason's earth bomb to self-destruct, taking the heroes and over half of the city with it.

"No! He can't do that! There's just no way!"

Hurricane called the other heroes to him.

"Guys, we can't let Nega get that attack off. If that attack hits Jason, the earth bomb will blow up, killing us and destroying half of the city. What do we do?"

Zeus had an idea.

"Mintra, get to one side and use your Chao Cannon. Hurricane, get to another side and use your Gale Burst. I'll complete the triangle and use Sonic Storm." Zeus told them.

"I see. We use our Team Blast." Mintra said.

"Let's go!" Hurricane told them.

Mintra, Hurricane, and Zeus got on 3 different sides of Eggman Nega.

"PLANETARY DISASTER!" All three of them said at the same time.

Mintra used his Chao Cannon, Hurricane used Gale Burst, and Zeus used Sonic Storm. The three attacks hit harder than any other attack the heroes had used. Nega's robot couldn't stand up to the attack and had to stop charging its attack. Unfortunately for Nega, Jason's earth bomb was fully charged.

"Now, it's time to do some real damage. EARTH BOMB!"

Jason then launched the object he was charging up. Nega, who was still trying to recover from the Planetary Disaster team blast, was a sitting duck, or robot, in this case. Nega realized it too late.

"What!? NO!"

The earth bomb hit with full force. There was a bright light, followed by a huge explosion. The robot was completely engulfed in the blast. And since the bomb hit, the heroes, the city, the environment, and any civilian were not affected. When the blast cleared, the robot was still standing there, but it was extremely battered.

"Ha ha ha ha! You poor fool. That attack may have been strong, but I knew it wasn't enough to destroy this robot." Nega revealed.

"That's the thing. I wasn't trying to destroy your robot."

Nega wondered what that meant. He then checked his armor levels. They had stopped increasing. He couldn't believe it. Jason was actually trying to destroy the auto-upgrade function, and he had succeeded.

"I…Im…Impossible. There's no way! That can't happen! Fine then. If I can't win, then nobody can!"

Nega then charged up a large beam. Tobias analyzed it and couldn't believe what he was doing.

"Guys, we have to stop him. If he fires that beam, he'll kill everyone, and the whole city will be destroyed." Tobias told them.

"What do we do?" Thomas asked.

"I got it. This watch can absorb friendly attacks and charge its energy. Fire your ultimate attacks at me." Tobias told them.

The other heroes jumped back to give some room for the attacks.

"SONIC STORM!"

"CHAO CANNON!"

"GALE BURST!"

"HYDRO BLASTER!"

"SCATTER DRILL!"

The 5 attacks headed towards Tobias, who opened up the laser compartment. The attacks flowed in and the power started building.

"This isn't enough. I need more power." Tobias said.

Just then, Accel, Mech, and James got back up. They saw what was going on.

"What's happening?" James asked. Hurricane answered.

"Fire your ultimate attacks at Tobias. He'll absorb the power and turn it into his own attack." Hurricane told them.

"RAZOR LEAF ASSAULT!"

"BLAST BOMB!"

"CRUSHER BEAM!"

The attacks also went into the watch. Tobias's attack was at full power.

"It's time. OUT OF THE WAY!" Tobias yelled.

He charged up the laser. It was a black color, and it was flowing with power. Tobias took aim at Nega's robot.

"CRASH LASER!"

The laser shot out of the watch. The immense recoil shot Tobias backwards, but he refused to back off of the attack. Nega saw the laser coming, but he couldn't stop the laser or dodge it in time.

"No! Impossible! This can't be!"

The Crash Laser hit with full force. The power was overwhelming. Nega had no chance. The force of the laser sent the robot flying. The robot started to fall apart, losing its arms and legs, then the torso and cockpit exploded. The force of the explosion shot Nega far away from Station Square.

"NOOOOOOOO!! I'LL BE BACK!!" Nega yelled as he was shot away. He finally disappeared from view.

Tobias looked on as Nega disappeared. He was glad that it was over, but he knew that Nega would be back. Until then, he could rest.

A lot of people had seen the battle. Tobias wasn't aware of it until a few people started clapping. More joined in, and soon nearly half of the city was clapping and cheering. Tobias couldn't believe it. He had saved the city. He had become a hero. The others also became heroes since they helped, but ultimately it was Tobias who finished it off. He turned around to see Alicia walk up to him, with little Armand beside her.

"Tobias, you were great!" Alicia said as she hugged Tobias.

"I just wanted to save the city I live in, as well as everyone that lives here." Tobias told her.

He then looked at Armand, who just looked up at his father. Tobias looked at Alicia, and she picked up Armand as they headed home.

**End of Chapter 3.**

This is how Tobias became a hero. His legacy will extend far beyond this. In fact, there's a surprise villain coming into the next chapter, so you'll have to wait.

Well, that's it for now. I placed a new poll, so check it out. I originally had two new polls, but I deleted one of them. Also, in the previous tournament chapter I placed, I asked a question. It was easy for most of you. If you don't know, the answer was Gene Gadget, and it happens to be my favorite level in the game, despite its difficulty (it's kind of hard for me). Now for this one. Remember, all you have to do is get it right, and you can ask a spoiler question. Place your answer, and the question you would like answered. It can be for any of the 3 stories I have going on, or any story I plan on doing in the future.

Question: In Sonic Blast (Game Gear/Sega Master System), what is the fourth zone in the game? You may only submit one answer (just incase you wanted to take multiple guesses).

Read and Review.


	4. Doomsday Averted

Ready for the next chapter?

This chapter will have Tobias, Thomas, and Accel facing off against a surprise villain. Who is it? Read on and find out.

**Chapter 4: Doomsday Averted**

(You'll understand the chapter name when you read the chapter).

The racers had just learned about how Tobias became the famous hero that everyone knew. Armand was ready to continue his story.

"…and that's how my father became the hero he was." Armand said as he wrapped up that part of the story.

"Wow. I had no idea your father could use that attack." Emily said. Being Armand's girlfriend, Emily was always the first one to speak up after each part of the story.

"I know. But it took the power of the ultimate attacks of the heroes to pull it off. And it worked." Armand said.

"So what happened after that?" Shadow asked. He was one of the few that were allowed on the airship during the tournament.

"A year later, after assaults made at least once a month by Eggman Nega, a new villain came to the planet, though only for a day. He was defeated by Tobias, Thomas, and Accel." Armand explained.

"And who was this villain?" Shadow asked.

"It was…Well, how about I explain it?"

**14 years from present day…**

It was a clear day in Station Square. By this time, a few new future heroes had been born, such as Sonic, Wave, and Jet.

Tobias and Alicia were watching Armand, now 3 years old, running around playing tag with Basil (Armand and Basil wouldn't become true friends with Axel until a few months later). Thomas was watching as well, seeing as how Basil was his son.

"You two, be careful." Alicia called.

Armand and Basil both said that they would. They continued their game of tag. Just then, a large ship blocked out the sun.

"What now?" Tobias complained. "Can't we go at least a month without an attack?"

Just then, hundreds of black-and-red aliens with green eyes descended from the ship. Even more ships were hanging about in the sky, and more aliens were dropping from them. Some were wielding dark swords, others were armed with cannons and other weapons, and a large, fat, red-and-black beast roamed the skies, looking for a place to attack. Then Tobias heard an evil laugh. A large 3-eyed alien wearing a brown robe lined with different colored stones descended.

"Who are you?" Tobias demanded.

"We are the Black Arms, and we are here to take control of this planet. I am their leader, Black Doom." The alien answered.

**Present day…**

"Wait a minute! Black Doom has been here before!?" Shadow asked. (My stories take place after the events of Shadow the Hedgehog and Sonic the Hedgehog 2006, just so you know).

"No way!" Sonic exclaimed.

"He's been here after that time?" Armand asked.

"Yeah, and he tried to get Shadow to join them. It almost worked, if it weren't for his thoughts of Maria." Sonic explained.

"Uh…right. Let me get back to the story."

**Back to the past…**

"Do you really think we're going to just sit around and let you take over? Not a chance." Tobias declared.

"Then try to stop me." Black Doom challenged.

Black Doom then started to attack, firing multiple energy beams at Tobias and Thomas. The other heroes were away for the time, so the two heroes didn't expect any help. Tobias created a laser shield to protect him and Thomas from the beams.

"So, you can use laser power. It doesn't matter. It's futile." Black Doom taunted. "You have no hope of defeating me."

"Well, we can try, can't we?" Thomas asked. He then charged up some water in his cannon. Tobias let down the shield, and Thomas fired the blast.

"LIQUID STRIKE!"

The water came out in a thin, piercing beam. It headed towards Black Doom and looked like it was going to hit. But at the last second, Black Doom moved out of the way, and the water beam passed right by him.

"You fool. I am one of the most powerful beings in the universe. You cannot hope to defeat me."

"Then allow me!" Someone called from behind him.

A green hawk then came around, pulled out one of his fans, and caught Black Doom in the arm. It was Accel.

"Accel? I thought you weren't in the city." Tobias said.

"Well, I saw something out here, so I decided to come by and check it out. When I saw this guy attacking you two, I knew he was an enemy." Accel explained.

"Glad to see you could come to help." Thomas told him.

"Three heroes don't matter. I'll still destroy you all. Now take this! SWIFT STRIKE!"

Black Doom then created a large purple disc of energy and sent it flying. It was near the ground, however, so the heroes just jumped over it. They thought they were out of danger, but the disc bounded off of a couple of buildings, came back, and hit them in the back. The three heroes fell forward.

"Hmph. It was no use dodging that attack. It can rebound off of solid surfaces to attack its targets." Doom explained.

Doom then attacked with another Swift Strike. The heroes jumped over this one and got into a back-to-back triangle formation. Black Doom wondered what they were doing.

"NOW!" Thomas yelled.

The three heroes jumped as the purple disc crossed under them. Black Doom then realized that they had assumed that formation to see which direction the attack would rebound from. And it worked.

"So you managed to dodge that. It's not over. I still have more attacks. Try this one. COMET BARRAGE!"

Black Doom then summoned at least 20 small comets that sped towards the heroes. Accel was ready, however, and started to spin his fans.

"BABYLON BASH!" Accel called out.

The spinning fans hit each comet and sent them back at Doom. They exploded in his face, doing a lot of damage.

"Well, I am impressed. I never expected anyone to attack me and actually succeed."

Black Doom then summoned more small comets. They all headed towards Accel, who kept his fans spinning. Each comet hit the fans and was sent back at Doom. This time, however, he was ready. He sent more comets to intercept, and each comet flying at Doom was hit by a comet he had sent out. Accel counted on this, however, and rushed at Doom, who didn't see the attack coming until Accel was right at him.

"WIND CRASH!"

Accel then hit Black Doom with both fans, and a small gust of wind hit him dead center. Black Doom couldn't believe it. He was being beaten by foes he had never fought before.

"This is impressive. Never before has anyone managed to stand against me for this long. But now I'm afraid it's time for you to die. BLACK BULL, I SUMMON YOU!"

The large black-and-red creature came out of nowhere and sent a wave of dark blue energy at the heroes. They managed to dodge it, but the attack was still going. Tobias looked back and saw that the attack was going straight at Alicia, Armand, and Basil.

"Alicia, Armand, Basil, get out of there!" Tobias called, but it was too late.

The attack hit the house, and a cloud of smoke appeared from the blast. It wasn't long before the cloud dissipated. After it disappeared, the house was still standing, but minor damage had been done to it. Alicia, Armand, and Basil were lying on the ground, injured. This hit Tobias and Thomas hard.

"No! Alicia, Armand, Basil!" Tobias called as he and Thomas rushed over to them. Thomas picked Basil up and checked him while Tobias did the same to Armand and Alicia. Luckily, they hadn't suffered anything serious. But the attack didn't sit too well with the heroes.

"You…you monster. You injured them!" Thomas said.

"Well, as much as I was hoping to avoid civilian casualties, I suppose this makes my intentions clear." Doom said with a laugh.

"Then prepare to die!" Tobias shouted.

Tobias and Thomas then went into a full assault, Tobias firing several lasers, Thomas firing several water blasts. The water distracted Doom, and the lasers did the damage.

"So I've underestimated you. No matter. I will still destroy you all!" Doom declared. "Black Bull, destroy these fools!"

Black Bull then shot another wave of dark blue energy. Accel saw this, however, and jumped in front of the blast.

"WIND THRASH!"

A gust of wind came out and blocked the attack. Black Doom then rushed Accel, but not before Thomas fired a water blast at its eye. The blast hit, and Black Bull reeled back in pain.

"Thomas, you've found its weak spot. You and Accel take on Black Bull. Leave Doom to me!" Tobias called.

"You got it!" Thomas called as he and Accel caught Black Bull's attention.

"Well, it looks like it's just you and me." Tobias told him.

"Yes, it seems that way." Doom replied. "How about we finish this?"

Black Doom then attacked with his Comet Barrage and Swift Strike at the same time. Tobias just jumped to the side, however, and the attacks missed him. Ironically, the attacks hit Black Bull instead. Black Bull turned around, wondering who would attack him.

"Black Bull, destroy those fools!" Black Doom commanded. Black Bull turned his attention back to Thomas and Accel.

"Now, here's one of my better moves. DARK BLAST!"

Black Doom charged up a burst of dark energy and unleashed it. Tobias dodged and formed his laser sword. He charged at Black Doom, who didn't see him coming. Tobias managed to catch Black Doom right in the head. Black Doom reeled back from the blow. When he recovered, something had happened.

"What the…? Where am I? What am I doing here?" Black Doom wondered. He had lost his memory.

"You're Black Doom, the leader of the alien race called the Black Arms. You were about to leave this planet to find another to conquer." Tobias told him. Black Doom then regained some of his memory.

"I know who I am. I'm leaving this place. I don't know why I was here to begin with." Black Doom said. He then gave the order to retreat.

"All Black Arms soldiers, retreat!" Black Doom called. The soldiers did as they were commanded. Soon, the dark ships left, and the skies were clear again. Thomas had already gotten a couple of medics to check on Alicia, Armand, and Basil.

"Well, how are they?" Tobias asked.

"They'll be fine. They'll just need to rest up for a couple of days, but it's nothing major." One of the medics explained.

"That's good to hear." Tobias said. He then knelt to Alicia, who was holding Armand near her.

"Are you okay?" Tobias asked.

"We're fine. It's nothing to worry about." Alicia told him. "How's Basil?"

"He's doing great. He seemed to take the least damage out of the three of you." The other medic told her.

"Let's go inside." Tobias suggested.

Thomas took Basil inside while Tobias helped Alicia. Alicia carried Armand with her as they went inside.

**End of Chapter 4**

Black Doom has lost his reason for invading the planet, leaving the heroes to live in peace for a while. But will another enemy attack? And if so, who will it be? You'll have to find out next chapter.

Sorry the fight wasn't longer. Black Doom didn't have the time to transform into Devil Doom during this fight, so that's why he didn't appear.

Well, Read and Review.


	5. First Battle with the Rogue Riders

Ready for the next chapter? Good.

Last time, Tobias, Thomas, and Accel faced off against Black Doom and the Black Arms. The fight ended with Tobias striking Doom in the head, causing him amnesia.

In this chapter, Accel and Mech face off against the Rogue Riders to avenge Thunder.

**Chapter 5: First Battle with the Rogue Riders.**

The heroes/racers had just learned that Black Doom had been here before the main incident involving the Black Arms. Now they were waiting for the next part in the story.

"Before you continue, I want to know more about the Rogue Riders." Jet told Armand.

"The Rogue Riders? I see. You want to know how they died. Well, Accel and Mech didn't kill them until a couple of years after Axel, Basil, and I defeated Eggman Nega with the help of Team Legendary. Their first battle went well, but the Rogue Riders escaped before they were killed. Well, at least three of them. Two of them were killed." Armand explained. "I'll be glad to tell you about it."

"I can't wait to hear this." Emily commented.

"Well, the first battle happened about…8 months after Black Doom was beaten. That would make it 13 years and 4 months from today. How I'm about to tell it is identical to how my father told me."

**13 years, 4 months from present day…**

Accel and Mech had recently discovered the location of the Rogue Riders' current hideout. It was located somewhere in the desert. Now they were heading that way on their gears, determined to kill them for what they had done to Thunder, Storm's father.

"I still can't believe they killed Thunder. He was one of our best friends." Accel muttered.

"And we didn't even know him well." Mech added.

Accel and Mech didn't know Thunder that well, and they were still good friends. It was the same way with Thunder. Now Accel and Mech were getting ready to take revenge. It wasn't long before they saw a black Babylonian treasure jar outside a door. They had found the place.

"Let's bust in there!" Accel called out as he and Mech charged at the door. They busted it down, and saw that the room they had entered had golden walls, a red carpeted floor, and a silver ceiling, with gold, silver, bronze, and blue coins nearly everywhere, and there were some valuable gems such as emeralds (not the Chaos Emeralds) and diamonds.

Cyrax the Falcon was sleeping on one of the piles of gold and silver coins. He woke up as soon as he heard the crash.

"WHAAAA! What the hell…YOU!" Cyrax said. Accel grabbed him by the neck.

"Where's Redd?" Accel demanded.

"Like I'd tell you. But for now…GET THEM!"

At that point, Cyrax broke free of Accel's grip, and three other birds dropped from the ceiling. Donald the Vulture, Flash the Buzzard, and Tyson the Heron had just arrived.

"What's going on?" Donald asked.

"It's those guys. They're Thunder's buddies." Cyrax told them.

"Well, I don't suppose you want to fight, do you?" Tyson asked.

"We don't want to fight you. We want to KILL YOU!" Mech said as he attacked first, throwing a flash bomb at their feet. Accel covered his eyes as it went off, blinding Donald and Tyson. Flash, however, was immune to blindness, so he wasn't affected. He quickly flew at Mech, kicking him in the stomach. Mech recovered and delivered an uppercut right at Flash's jaw. The resulting impact caused Flash to shoot right up to the ceiling. He hit his head, and he was dazed from the impact as he fell back down.

"Wow. The stars tonight sure are nice." Flash said stupidly.

With Flash dazed, Mech turned his attention to Donald, who was coming in for a punch. But just as Mech was about to dodge, Donald stopped running, and halted right in front of him. Mech wondered why he would do that, when someone kicked him in the back. Donald had been a distraction. Tyson was the one who attacked. Mech couldn't believe it.

"That was a dirty trick, cowards!" Mech taunted.

"Who are you calling a coward?" Tyson asked. He got his answer when he looked behind him to see Accel staring right at him, up close.

"Boo!" Accel said.

"AHHHH!" Tyson screamed as he ran around the room.

Accel and Mech laughed at Tyson's stupidity. They couldn't believe that had worked.

"That was classic!" Mech told Accel as they high-fived each other.

Cyrax punched Tyson, snapping him out of it. Cyrax then backed away as Donald and Tyson continued the battle. Donald went after Mech, and Tyson battled Accel.

Mech tossed a few flash bombs, then covered his eyes as they exploded, thus blinding Donald. Mech then ran in and grabbed him, then threw him right at Tyson, who was being thrown by Accel. They hit each other and fell down. Tyson, the weakest of the Rogue Riders, was knocked out, but Donald got back up and continued to battle Mech. By this time, Flash had recovered, and seeing that Donald was battling Mech and Cyrax was watching them, he decided to attack Accel before Donald was double-teamed. Flash jumped in front of Accel as he was going to help Mech, and punched him to get his attention.

"Sorry, hawk, but your battle is with me." Flash taunted.

"Fine. I'll just get rid of you first." Accel retaliated.

Accel then kicked Flash, knocking him into the nearby wall. Flash did a wall-kick, however, and rebounded to punch Accel in the stomach. He then kicked Accel in the head, sending him flying towards Mech. Accel crashed into his friend and they both slammed into the wall.

"Now finish them!" Cyrax demanded. Donald and Flash moved in for the kill when something exploded in front of them, causing a cloud to form, which restricted their vision. Mech had tossed out a smoke bomb as they crashed into the wall. Then, Accel came out with his fans ready for attack. Flash had already made his way out of the cloud, but Donald was still trying to get out when he felt something crack his spine. His eyes went wide as he fell to the ground. Accel had bashed Donald in the back with one of his fans. The impact broke Donald's spinal cord, killing him. One of the Rogue Riders had been killed.

"What!? Donald's dead!" Flash panicked as the smoke cloud cleared up. The news shocked Cyrax and woke up Tyson. Hearing the news that one of their comrades had been killed silenced the whole room.

"And you guys are next if you don't get the hell out of here!" Accel said.

Flash, Cyrax, and Tyson were about to hightail it out of there when…

"NOBODY LEAVES UNLESS THEY WANT TO DIE!" Someone yelled from the next room.

Accel, Mech, Cyrax, Flash, and Tyson all stopped where they were and turned toward the door to see a cardinal appear from it.

"So you finally decided to show yourself, Redd?" Accel asked.

"That's right. Since my lackeys couldn't finish you off, I thought I'd do it myself." Redd explained.

"But we almost had them, Boss!" Flash protested, but Redd shut him up.

"Silence, you idiot. You were nowhere close to finishing them off. Donald got killed because of your incompetence. Now I have to come out here and get my feathers dirty because you couldn't kill these two fools." Redd told the others.

"You…you killed Thunder. Now you're going to pay for it. WITH YOUR LIFE!" Mech bellowed as he charged towards Redd. But he didn't see what Redd had behind his back. Just as Mech was about to kick Redd in the face, the cardinal pulled out a .45 and shot the swallow. Mech fell down just short of Redd, blood coming from his chest. Accel was shocked. His best friend had just been shot.

"MECH!" Accel yelled as he rushed over to his friend, still lying on the ground. Mech could barely speak.

"Accel…it was good…to fight alongside you. I…was proud…to have been your friend." Mech said weakly.

"No. I won't let you die. Just stay out of the battle. I'll deal with them." Accel promised. He got Mech to one of the sides of the room and laid him down. He then turned his attention to Redd.

"You…you shot him. I'LL KILL YOU!" Accel yelled as he charged towards Redd, knocking the gun out of his hands, and then punched Redd in the gut. Redd knelt down to the ground, clutching his stomach. Accel's punch had done a lot of damage. Accel didn't stop there. He kicked Redd into his comrades, knocking them all over. He then took a blast bomb from Mech, and tossed it at the Rogue Riders. The bomb detonated, and the resulting explosion shot them all out of the hideout. He didn't stop there. He tossed one of his fans right at the birds, and it hit Tyson in the chest. The force of the blow came too close to his heart, and the resulting impact caused his heart to stop. Tyson was dead. Redd now knew that they couldn't win.

"Now we run!" Redd yelled as he, Cyrax, and Flash got out of there. Accel let them go. His concern was with Mech, and he had already killed two of the Rogue Riders, which was enough for him. He went over to where Mech was lying.

"Hey, buddy. Are you okay?" Accel asked. But Mech didn't respond. He felt for a pulse, and there was a faint one. He knew he could save him, but he didn't have much time. Fortunately, he didn't have to go anywhere, as he saw a green rabbit flying toward them. It was Mintra.

"Are you guys okay?" Mintra asked as he landed right where they were.

"I am, but Mech is almost dead." Accel explained. "Redd shot him in the chest."

"I can help. Watch this."

Mintra started to charge up light-green energy in his hands.

"CHAO REGEN!"

Mintra channeled the energy from himself to Mech, which quickly healed the wound. Mech stood up, fully healed.

"Thanks, Mintra." Mech said.

"No problem. Come on. Let's get back to Station Square." Mintra replied.

"What about Donald and Tyson?" Mech asked.

"Redd and the others took their bodies along with them. We won't be seeing them anytime." Accel told them.

They started heading back to the city.

**End of Chapter 5.**

Two of the Rogue Riders have been killed, and only three are left. What will happen to those that are still alive? You'll have to find out in a later chapter.

In the next chapter, a new villain (one I've created) will appear.

Read and Review.


	6. Crysis Core

Ready for the next chapter? I thought so.

In this chapter, you'll see a new OC villain that I've created.

You all know the disclaimer.

**Chapter 6: Crysis Core**

Armand had just told the racers about the battle against the Rogue Riders that Jet's and Wave's fathers won. They had killed two of the Rogue Riders, but Redd, Cyrax, and Flash escaped.

"I never thought that two of the Rogue Riders would have been killed in one battle." Jet said.

"Well, Mech would have died if it weren't for Mintra." Armand reminded them. "But enough about that. It's time to get back to the real story."

"Who's next on the villain list? Erazor Djinn?" Storm started. "Possibly Black Doom? What about the Babylon Guardian? Could it have been…"

"Will you SHUT UP!?" Emily yelled. "Now, Armand, who is the next villain?"

"A villain who can control every element in existence. Someone who can possibly destroy the entire world if he were to combine each element into one attack. He was the very definition of crisis. Crysis the Lion."

**

* * *

**

12 years from present day…

"_Crysis wasn't a bad guy at first, though. He worked with others in the past and was valued as a great guy, as well as something of a scientist, though he would never be as great as Eggman's grandfather. He was a friend to everyone."_ Armand narrated. _"My father was a great friend of his, helping him out on anything he may have needed."_

In Station Square, Crysis was visiting Tobias, talking to him about a new experiment he could try.

"What if I gathered a little bit of every element in the known universe? What do you think that could do?" Crysis asked.

"If used for good, it could be used to prevent an early end to the world. But if it were used in the wrong hands, it could be the opposite. I don't know about this, buddy. If this experiment were to go wrong, who knows what could happen." Tobias warned Crysis.

"I know that. But it's a risk I'm willing to take." Crysis said as he started to leave.

"Good luck!" Tobias called as Crysis left.

* * *

A few days later, Tobias went to see how the experiment was coming along. But when he reached the lab, he saw a fire. Something had gone wrong, and he wanted to know what. He made his way through the crowd and entered the blown-out door, and he saw a few of Crysis's helpers dead. He headed deeper into the lab, seeing more corpses as he made his way to the center. When he reached the center, he found Crysis on the floor.

"Crysis, what happened?" Tobias asked.

"Egg…man…Nega. He…planted a bomb in…the lab." Crysis tried to explain.

"What?"

"We…didn't…see it until…it was…too late. Most of my helpers…died in…the blast." Crysis told him.

At that moment, a shockwave came from the nearby reactor.

"What's going on?" Tobias asked.

"The reactor's going…to explode. You…have to escape." Crysis told him.

"I'm not leaving without you!" Tobias said.

"It's too late for me. Get out of here."

"No. I'll get you out…"

"I said GO!"

Crysis knocked Tobias through the doorway, which closed immediately and locked so it would contain the reaction. Tobias tried to open it, but couldn't.

"No! Damn it!" Tobias cursed. He then heard a few last words from Crysis from inside the room.

"Tobias! You…must avenge me! Kill Nega!" Tobias heard Crysis say.

The reactor then exploded, causing a large shockwave that shot Tobias clear out of the lab. He knew it was too late.

"NOOOO!" Tobias yelled, but he knew it was too late. Crysis had died, along with everyone else in the lab.

"Damn you, Crysis. I could have gotten you out. Why did you have to do that? WHY!?" Tobias yelled.

Knowing there was nothing more he could do, he left the ruined lab.

* * *

Six months later, Tobias was watching Armand, Axel, and Basil have a race. He marked a finish line, and the kids were waiting for his signal.

"3…2…1…GO!" Tobias called.

Armand got a quick lead, but Basil immediately passed him. The race was three laps around the house. Basil kept the lead for the first lap until Axel passed him about a quarter of the way through the second lap.

"See ya at the finish, Basil!" Axel called as he rounded the corner.

"Darn you, Axel!" Basil called as he sped up.

"Hey, don't forget about me!" Armand called from behind Basil.

Axel was currently in the lead, with Basil and Armand close behind him as they reached the front of the house. As they began the third lap, a laser beam came from out of nowhere and hit right between Armand and Basil, causing them both to jump back. Tobias jumped up, wondering who would have the nerve to do that when he saw a large red-and-black robot. Tobias remembered this robot from the first time it attacked Station Square. He saw Eggman Nega in the cockpit.

"Nega! What are you doing here?" Tobias asked.

"I'm going to destroy you. But not with this robot. It has a new paint job, but it still doesn't compete with the previous one. Instead, I'll have a new minion destroy you instead." Nega explained.

The robot stepped aside to reveal someone that Tobias knew all too well.

"Crysis? No way!"

Tobias couldn't believe it. Crysis had survived the incident six months ago. It was like he had never been harmed.

"It's been a long time, Tobias." Crysis said in a dark voice.

"Crysis, what's wrong with you?" Tobias asked.

"What's wrong with me? Nothing." Crysis told him.

"Well, I'll leave this meddlesome "hero" in your hands, Crysis. Until then, I must be off." Nega told the lion before leaving.

"I won't disappoint you, master." Crysis said as Nega left. Then he turned to Tobias. "I almost died six months ago, but at the last second, Nega tossed a force field at me, and it protected me from the blast. You didn't even attempt to save me."

Tobias was shocked at this news.

"What are you talking about? I tried to save you, but you gave up on life and knocked me out the door before that happened." Tobias tried to explain.

"LIAR!" Crysis yelled. "Nega saved me, so I owe him a debt of gratitude. He told me I could repay him by killing you. So here I am."

Tobias saw a fight coming. He didn't want to fight, but if he didn't, he would be killed, and Nega would be free to terrorize the world.

"Now, let's fight!" Crysis challenged.

"Much as I hate to, I guess I must. I won't let this city get taken over." Tobias declared as he formed his blue laser sword. Crysis responded by forming an elemental sword while charging at Tobias. The swords clashed in a burst of energy which threw Tobias and Crysis back. Tobias recovered first and charged at Crysis, but the lion countered by ducking the strike and kicking Tobias into the air, then following up and delivering numerous slashes, all of which Tobias managed to dodge. Tobias then formed a laser shield and bashed Crysis with it, sending him to the ground.

"You're good. But I'm just getting started." Crysis declared.

"Bring it on." Tobias challenged.

Crysis then formed a fireball in one hand and a water ball in the other hand, then combined them into one ball. The ball looked like an orange jellylike liquid.

"NAPALM BOMB!" Crysis bellowed.

Crysis threw the bomb, but Tobias jumped over it to dodge it. The bomb exploded without harming anyone, but Tobias knew what it would do if it were to hit. The napalm would burn him to the point of death with one hit. He was lucky to have avoided it.

"Man, you really are out of your mind." Tobias said.

"All the better to kill you." Crysis replied. He then charged up a thunderbolt in one hand and a dark ball in the other.

"DARK SHOCK!" Crysis yelled.

He tossed the dark ball into the air above Tobias, then fired the thunderbolt at it, causing a dark thunderbolt to strike Tobias. The impact knocked Tobias to the ground.

"How…how could you do that?" Tobias asked.

"When Eggman Nega saved me, he took some of each element and filled my body with them. With that, I can combine any element I want." Crysis told him.

"Well, let's just see how long it takes you to lose." Tobias said.

Tobias reformed his laser sword and charged at Crysis, delivering an upward slash that knocked his opponent upward. He then leaped into the air and used a new move that he learned a couple of months back.

"Watch this. ACRO LASER!"

Tobias then disappeared, as if he teleported. He then reappeared, fired a laser, and disappeared in less than one-half of a second. He did this nine more times in less than three seconds, and Crysis fell to the ground as Tobias landed.

"Incredible. When did you learn to do such a move?" Crysis asked.

"A couple of months ago." Tobias told him. "Then again, what's it to you?"

Crysis didn't answer. Instead, he got up and started charging a gravity ball in one hand and a dark ball in the other. He then tossed them in front of him and combined them.

"BLACK HOLE!" Crysis bellowed.

The darkness expanded to form a vortex of some sort, while the gravity started pulling Tobias towards it. Tobias tried to move back, but the gravity was too strong for him to overcome. He then thought of something he could do. It was a long shot, but if it worked, he would shoot through the hole and hit Crysis. If it didn't, he would be lost to a field of darkness forever. He charged up a laser beam.

"I hope this works. MEGA LASER!"

Tobias fired the attack behind him, and the force shot him towards the black hole. Crysis just smiled. Tobias was going to land right in the black hole. Crysis started to close the black hole…

He wasn't ready for what happened next. Tobias shot into the black hole, and the speed he was going at added to the force of the attack shot him right through the black hole and into Crysis, knocking him backwards as well as shutting down the black hole.

"Impossible! That's just not possible!" Crysis exclaimed. He couldn't believe that his attack didn't work. "No matter. You'll still die."

Crysis then charged up two more elements. One was an ice ball, while the other was a wind blast.

"ICICLE WIND!"

The ice ball shattered into small ice spikes, while the wind blast shot them towards Tobias. He managed to dodge every one of them, and charged towards Crysis, knocking him back with a punch. The impact of the blow shot Crysis into a building. It was the old abandoned lab that was blown up six months ago.

"Here we go again." Tobias muttered. He never thought he would be back in that area.

"Ha ha ha ha! Remember this place, Tobias? This was the same place that would have been my grave if Nega hadn't saved me. This will now be YOUR grave!" Crysis declared.

"I won't allow it!" Tobias told him.

* * *

The battle continued. Crysis formed an elemental sword, deciding to not use elemental attacks for now. He charged at Tobias, determined to kill him. Tobias charged back, determined to foil Crysis's plan. Their swords clashed repeatedly as both fighters made subsequent strikes. Neither fighter could get the advantage. Soon, Crysis had had enough of this. He jumped back and started forming a large white ball of energy, with multiple colored beams of energy flowing into it. Tobias knew what was coming. Crysis was gathering every element into an attack that would destroy the city, and possibly the world.

"Behold, Tobias! This is the one attack that can destroy the whole world! A fusion of every element in the known universe! The Psychedelic Bomb!" Crysis announced.

Tobias couldn't believe it. Crysis was going to destroy the world. He couldn't allow that to happen. He started looking around for something that could stop Crysis. His scanner picked up a couple of things. One, Crysis was standing on a cryogenic tank pad, and two, he was standing right near a lever that triggered it. It was his best chance. If Tobias couldn't defeat Crysis, at least he could stop him.

"Hey, Crysis!" Tobias called.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm boasting over here?" Crysis asked.

"Don't you know that sometimes it's the smartest who wins and not the strongest?" Tobias asked.

"What do you mean?" Crysis asked. He dissipated the Psychedelic Bomb for a moment, the one action Tobias was counting on.

"THIS!"

Tobias pulled the lever, and freezing-cold air started to hit Crysis. A tube started closing around him as the cold air started to freeze him.

"What…what are you doing?" Crysis demanded.

"If I can't defeat you, I can at least stop you!" Tobias declared.

"NOOOOOO!" Crysis yelled.

The cold air created a prison of ice in the tube, and Crysis was frozen solid. He had been stopped. Tobias exited and sealed the lab.

"That takes care of that. He shouldn't be able to escape for a long time." Tobias said as he left. As he headed back home, he saw his wife, Alicia, run to him.

"Tobias!" Alicia called as she threw her arms around Tobias. "What happened?"

"Nega turned Crysis against us. I don't know how, but he was turned to evil. I managed to seal him in his own lab, though." Tobias explained.

"I never thought he would do that. Well, at least it's over, right?" Alicia asked.

"Yes. Let's go home." Tobias said.

They walked home, where Armand was waiting for his dad. Basil and Axel had already gone back to their homes, so Armand was waiting on the porch.

"Did you win, Dad?" Armand asked.

"Yes. It wasn't easy, but I won. Let's go in." Tobias told his son.

They went inside the house to rest up. As they sat down, Alicia handed Tobias a notice.

"Hmm? What's this?" Tobias asked. He then read it.

_"To everyone who's interested, a battle tournament has been announced. Please report to Station Square Coliseum if you're interested."_

"A tournament notice? I'm joining up." Tobias said.

The next day, he did so. Zeus and Mintra also signed up, but Hurricane decided to stay out of it.

**End of Chapter 6.**

Crysis has been sealed for now, but will he escape? You'll have to find out some other time.

I won't do the actual tournament, but I will do the final battle. You'll like what happens at the end.

Read and Review.


	7. Tournament Proposal

It's time for the next chapter. Hope everyone's having a good Christmas at this point (and I'm sure you all are).

In the last chapter, Tobias managed to freeze his former friend Crysis in order to stop him from destroying the world, then sealed the lab to minimize the chance of him getting out. Shortly after he got home, he received a tournament invitation.

How did the tournament go? Find out in this chapter.

Disclaimer: You all know it.

**Chapter 7: Tournament Proposal.**

Armand had just told everyone about a good guy turned bad, Crysis the Lion, and how Tobias sealed him up to prevent world destruction. Now the others were wanting to hear the rest of the story.

"I can't believe someone as good as Crysis would turn evil." Knuckles said. He was the first one to speak up.

"I know. But you have to remember that it was Eggman Nega's fault from the start." Armand reminded them.

"By the way, didn't your father enter a tournament shortly after Crysis was defeated?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, but it was a couple of weeks after he received the notice before it took place. I remember that it was held just before Christmas Day. It was a special Christmas Eve tournament." Armand told them.

"Who won?" Shadow asked.

"I'll tell you about the final match." Armand said. "Better yet, I think Mintra should tell you all. He faced off against Tobias in the finals."

"I'll be glad to." Mintra obliged.

**

* * *

**

About 12 years from present day, Christmas Eve…

"_Things were intense in every battle during the tournament." _Mintra narrated. _"You could never tell who was going to win. Zeus made it to the semifinals, but Tobias beat him by knockout. I made it to the finals after outlasting my opponent, who happened to be a strong robot. It looked like one of Eggman's current Egg Pawns, but it was bigger and stronger. After beating it, we were given one hour for a break before the finalists were to battle."_

In the stands, Mintra was talking to his girlfriend, Vanilla. They had been going out for the past 8 months.

"Mintra, be careful in the finals. You're going up against a great hero, and I don't want you to get hurt." Vanilla said with concern in her voice.

"Don't worry, Vanilla. Tobias has no intention of killing me. I'll do my best." Mintra reassured her.

"Oh, alright. Well, good luck." Vanilla said before giving Mintra a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks." Mintra said before leaving to go to the arena. Tobias was doing the same thing after talking to Alicia and Armand. The two friends waited on opposite sides of the arena, out of view of the spectators, and waited for the announcer.

"And now, the final round!" The announcer said. "First, the master of the Chao Unity force, Mintra the Rabbit!"

A loud uproar of cheers came from the crowd as Mintra stepped onto the arena.

"And his opponent, the legendary hero, Tobias Novak the Tiger!"

An even louder uproar of cheers came from the crowd as Tobias took his place in the arena. His heroism was known around the world.

"These two will be dueling it out in the most intense battle of the tournament. Remember, whoever lands out of bounds or gets knocked out will lose the tournament, and the other will be the champion." The announcer told the crowd. "Now, it's time to see who will emerge as the champion!"

The announcer jumped off the arena as Tobias and Mintra took their positions.

"Ready…GO!"

Tobias got a jumpstart and charged at Mintra, who jumped out of the way. Tobias saw it coming, however, and rebounded off of the arena floor, hitting Mintra in the back. Mintra recovered quickly, however, and rebounded off of the arena floor, delivering a crushing kick to Tobias's stomach. Tobias doubled over in pain as the kick had a lot of power to it. Mintra then did a sweep kick, knocking Tobias onto the ground. Tobias, however, recovered and kicked Mintra, knocking him upwards. Tobias followed up and did a two-handed smash, which knocked Mintra back to the ground. Mintra got up as Tobias landed back on the arena floor.

"You've done well up to this point, but this is where this child's play ends." Mintra declared as he charged up some green energy in his hands.

"We were never playing from the start!" Tobias retaliated as he charged at Mintra.

Mintra was waiting, and as Tobias was about to punch him, Mintra knocked him into the air and followed him.

"DEATH BARRAGE!"

Mintra punched Tobias hard, then unleashed a flurry of energy-charged punches and kicks, each one hitting Tobias with deadly force. He then reared back, and let loose with a sucker punch that knocked Tobias down into the floor with a lot of force. Tobias stayed on the ground, but was on his knees, supporting himself with one hand.

"I told you this is where the child's play ends." Mintra told Tobias.

"I'm just getting started." Tobias replied as he formed his laser sword behind his back, where Mintra couldn't see it.

The next thing Mintra knew, he was hit with the laser sword, which was equipped with a blunt shield that prevented the blade from cutting into Mintra. This was required since there was a no-killing rule. The downside to this was that the blade could be blocked without a weapon.

"Okay, I can't say I saw that coming." Mintra admitted. "You certainly got me there."

"This isn't all I can do." Tobias declared.

Tobias charged at Mintra once again, laser sword at the ready. Mintra was prepared to block it, but Tobias quit the charge, and fired multiple lasers right at Mintra. Each one hit, and once the barrage was over, Mintra had several marks on his body from each laser hit. Tobias then started charging up a large laser from the watch, while Mintra charged up some energy in his hands.

"MEGA LASER!"

"CHAO CANNON!"

Tobias fired the Mega Laser, and Mintra brought his hands together and fired the Chao Cannon. Both attacks met in the middle, and the battle became a reverse tug-of-war. Neither fighter could gain an advantage in the battle. But slowly, the Chao Cannon started to overpower the Mega Laser. Tobias felt himself losing ground. He couldn't keep it up much longer.

Soon, the Chao Cannon overwhelmed the Mega Laser, and hit Tobias dead-on. Tobias was sent back to the wall, which was located in the out-of-bounds range of the arena. However, Tobias managed to fire his grapple hook, which latched itself onto the arena floor, and used it to pull himself back into the arena.

"That was a little too close for me." Tobias said to himself.

Tobias took a few seconds to recover, then reformed his laser sword and charged at Mintra, who charged up some more energy in his hands. Only this time, the energy went all the way up his forearms. Tobias stopped charging at Mintra and assumed a defensive stance, bringing up his laser sword in front of him.

"CHAOS BLADES!" Mintra called.

At that point, the energy that had traveled up Mintra's arms formed into two green blades of energy. There was one on each arm. Tobias just gave a small smile. This battle had just gotten a little more interesting.

"Well, this is new to me." Tobias remarked.

"You like it? I learned this shortly after I mastered the Chao Unity. I mastered it in no time." Mintra explained.

"This battle just got even better." Tobias said.

Both fighters charged at each other, Tobias with his laser sword, Mintra with his Chaos Blades. The swords clashed and rebounded off of each other. Even though Tobias had only one blade against Mintra's two blades, he managed to hold his own. From there, the battle became something of a sword fight, with both fighters' blades clashing multiple times. The two fighters met in the middle, locked in a sword grapple. Neither fighter could gain the advantage, despite all the force they were applying.

"You seem to be getting tired, Mintra." Tobias taunted.

"Not as tired as you." Mintra retaliated.

Tobias saw his chance when Mintra moved his arms up a bit to regain his lock, and slashed low, causing Mintra to be thrown towards the edge. Tobias followed up with a punch that knocked Mintra into the out of bounds area. But Mintra wasn't going to allow the battle to end there. He quickly charged up a Chao Cannon and fired it, but not at Tobias. He fired it into the ground, and the force propelled him back into the ring.

"Okay, that was a close one." Mintra said to himself.

He quickly reformed his Chaos Blades just in time to block Tobias's attack. He then charged at Tobias, and did the same thing that Tobias did to him. Ironically, it had the same result, as Tobias charged up a Mega Laser, and propelled himself back into the arena.

"You almost had me, Mintra!" Tobias told him.

"Let's finish this!" Mintra challenged.

Both fighters charged at each other. They had retracted their swords, and Tobias was preparing a punch as Mintra was readying a kick. They jumped at each other, with their limbs outstretched, and hit each other. Both attacks were so forceful that both fighters were weakened severely, and were nearly knocked out, lying on the ground.

"This is amazing. Both fighters have nearly knocked each other out. The rules say that if both fighters are knocked down, there will be a count of ten. If one is down but the other is up when the count ends, the fighter who is up will win." The announcer told everyone. "One………Two………Three…"

Both fighters didn't move, but were trying to.

"Four………Five…"

Tobias stirred a little, but Mintra stayed down.

"Six………Seven…"

Mintra started to try to get up.

"Eight………Nine…"

Both fighters fell back down.

"Ten!" The announcer finished counting. "Well, it seems both fighters are still down. The rules say that if at the count of ten, if both fighters are still down, the first to get up and declare themselves the winner will be the champion."

Tobias started to get up again. He used his hands to support himself as he brought himself to his knees. He placed one foot flat, then the other, and started to stand up…but collapsed from fatigue.

Meanwhile, Mintra had just gotten to his knees. After seeing Tobias collapse, he saw his chance. He managed to support himself as he managed to get up to just one knee, then was in a crouching stance. He placed his hands on his knees to support himself, and brought himself up. Once he was standing, he stayed there for a few seconds to make sure he wouldn't fall back down.

"I…win!" Mintra said slowly, so that everyone could hear.

"MINTRA IS THE CHAMPION!" The announcer shouted. The crowd immediately went wild. The entire match was thrilling, down to the last bit, and Mintra had emerged as the victor. Mintra immediately went to Tobias and helped him up.

"You…fought well…Mintra." Tobias said weakly. He was still tired from the match.

"You fought just as well as I did." Mintra told his friend.

Alicia and Vanilla had come out of the stands, and were now at the arena. Vanilla was congratulating Mintra on the win, and Alicia was telling Tobias that he had done his best. Tobias showed no disappointment. He had fought his hardest, but Mintra had outlasted him.

Mintra then remembered something that he was going to do if he won. Actually, he would have done it no matter what, but it would have been even more satisfying if he had won, which he did. It was also perfect for the time of year, as Christmas was the next day. He turned to Vanilla.

"Vanilla, you know it's almost Christmas, so I thought of the perfect gift for you." Mintra said as he reached behind him. Tobias placed a black box in his hand, and Mintra brought it around as he knelt down. "Will you marry me?"

Vanilla's hands went over her mouth. She could not believe it. Mintra was proposing to her. A few tears came from her eyes as she hugged Mintra.

"Of course I will." Vanilla replied.

The crowd started to applaud and cheer. They had seen the entire proposal.

"Well, I never thought I'd see this. Mintra, the champion, has proposed to Vanilla." The announcer told the crowd. "Well, I'd say that this wraps up this tournament. We'll see you all sometime, and have a good Christmas!"

The crowd started filing out, and Mintra held Vanilla's hand as they walked out, followed by the others. This Christmas could not have gone any better.

End of Chapter 7.

I know that this was another somewhat short chapter, but what do I care?

Yes, I was allowed to do this. Just in case anyone was concerned.

The next two chapters will contain battles vs. Eggman Nega before the climax of the story, and I believe you all know what it is.

Read and Review.


	8. Death of a Hero

It's time for the next chapter.

In the last chapter, Mintra outlasted Tobias in a tournament held on the day before Christmas to win it, and proposed to Vanilla, which she accepted. Cream was born a few years later.

We're getting down to the final few chapters. I decided that it was time for the climax to this story.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Death of a Hero.

The racers were on the ship, and had just listened to Mintra tell about his tournament win, as well as his proposal to Vanilla. Meanwhile, Armand had decided it was time.

"As you all know, Nega attacked multiple times since I was born. None of those battles were important enough to tell about, except for that one time he became a hero. But this next part…is the part that hurts me to tell about." Armand said, a little hesitant in the last sentence.

Zeus saw this coming. He knew what Armand was about to bring up.

"Armand, are you sure you want to tell about this? Remember that you told me what happened, and I can take over if you want me to." Zeus offered.

"No, it's best if I tell it." Armand declined.

"Alright. If you want to." Zeus said, then took a seat. Everyone gathered around to hear what this was about.

"Ten years ago, my father fought his last battle. It didn't end well, because Nega managed to finally kill him." Armand began to explain.

**

* * *

**

10 years from present day…

"_I was seven years old at the time."_ Armand narrated. _"I've told some of you about this part, but the rest of you don't know about this. I was playing with Basil and Axel, and my parents were watching us, making sure we didn't get hurt. Team Legendary, as well as Accel and Mech, were taking a vacation. Everything was going well, when Nega appeared."_

Armand, Axel, and Basil were playing tag, and Tobias and Alicia were watching them. It was a clear, warm, sunny day in Station Square, with hardly a cloud in the sky. All of a sudden, a large shadow loomed over them. It was a large black battleship. Tobias and Alicia knew who it was from the start.

"Tobias, it's him!" Alicia said, nervous.

"Why now? When it's a time of peace?" Tobias asked. The three kids ran up to them and hid behind them.

"Daddy, I'm scared." Armand said nervously.

"Stop him, Mr. Novak!" Basil said.

"Don't worry, kids. He'll never succeed. He never does." Tobias calmly told them as a hole appeared in the bottom, releasing a large robot. Eggman Nega was sitting in the cockpit, as usual.

"Ah, if it isn't my longtime enemy? How is life treating you, Tobias?" Nega asked.

"Shut up, Nega. I was enjoying life until you showed up." Tobias remarked.

"Well, aren't you harsh?" Nega asked as a claw appeared from the machine and grabbed the three kids right out from behind him. "I think I'll take these three little rats. Who knows, they might make useful henchmen."

"Daddy, help us!" Armand yelled.

"Not so fast, Nega!" Someone yelled.

A water lasso came out of nowhere, latched onto the claw, and held it in place. It was Thomas, Basil's father.

"Let go of the kids!" Someone else yelled.

A meteor punch came out of nowhere and severed the claw from the robot. It was Jason, Axel's father. Tobias used his grapple hook to grab the kids and save them, then told them to go hide, along with Alicia, who told Basil and Axel to get to their houses, and not to come out.

"Now that the kids are out of danger, let's show him who he's messing with." Tobias told Thomas and Jason.

* * *

The battle began with Thomas firing some water blasts at the robot, causing a distraction so that Jason could get behind him. But Nega had upgraded the robot, and it now had a radar which allowed him to see enemies in the rear. The robot back-kicked Jason before turning around and blasting him with a laser. Jason managed to dodge it, but the kick left him disabled temporarily.

"You fools! This is the same robot that you guys fought when I first came to take over this city. Except I upgraded this robot to be superior to your attacks." Nega told them. "The same techniques you used to defeat the last one won't work on this one."

"Then I guess we'll need to try a new one." Tobias said. He formed his laser sword while Thomas formed his aqua sword. They both charged at Nega, but the robot stomped down, releasing a shockwave that knocked them back. They quickly recovered and charged again, and when the next shockwave came at them, they jumped over it and reached the legs. They tried to strike the legs, hoping to at least damage it, but their strikes did nothing. Nega then unleashed another shockwave, which threw the two back in opposite directions. By this time, Jason had recovered.

"I will not allow you to win." Jason said.

He ran at the large robot, jumped into the air, and tried to punch it. However, when he did, his punch recoiled without doing any damage.

"Mwa ha ha! Nice try, Jason, but this whole robot has auto-upgrading armor. Only this time, the armor's more powerful than anything you've ever faced." Nega taunted.

Jason believed him. His punch would recoil against only the most durable of armor. He could try his Earth Bomb, but he wondered if it would have any effect or not. He could try, at least.

"Guys, cover me!" Jason called to Tobias and Thomas. He then crouched down and started to gather energy for his attack. Tobias and Thomas began attacking Eggman Nega so Jason wouldn't be interrupted. Tobias fired several lasers while Thomas formed two Aqua Bombs and tossed them. The attacks weren't enough to damage the robot, but they were enough to keep his attention. The two kept it up until Jason was ready.

"Stand back!" Jason called before unleashing his attack. "EARTH BOMB!"

The attack flew towards the large robot and went inside it, then exploded. The large explosion that resulted caused a shockwave that knocked Tobias, Thomas, and Jason back. When the dust cleared, the robot was still standing.

"Ha! You tried that attack again, and once again, it didn't work." Nega taunted.

"Remember what I did with the attack last time?" Jason asked.

Nega was confused for a moment, then he remembered. He checked his armor levels, and they had stopped increasing. Jason had done it again.

"I'll kill you for that!" Nega yelled.

The robot grabbed Jason before he even had time to move. He bashed Jason in the head to knock him out, then he tossed him a long way into the ocean. Because Jason was knocked out, he couldn't wake up in time to prevent himself from drowning. As Jason died, his earth powers left him and transferred to Axel, who was at his home. Axel knew immediately that his father had died.

"That's the end of that meddlesome pest." Nega said.

Tobias and Thomas couldn't believe it. Nega had just killed their friend.

"You'll pay for that. YOU'LL PAY!" Thomas yelled as he brought out an even larger Aqua Sword and charged at Nega. He was determined to avenge Jason's death. He jumped up to the cockpit and slashed the head, cracking the glass. He didn't stop there. He grabbed Nega by the collar and put his sword to his neck.

"Any last words, Nega?" Thomas asked.

"Yes. Look behind you." Nega replied.

Thomas did so, only to be grabbed by one of the robot's hands and thrown out into the distance. The robot then fired a missile aimed right for him. The missile reached his position and exploded, taking Thomas with it. The only thing that survived was the water cannon that Thomas always used. It landed right near Basil, who was hiding from Nega.

"No. D…Dad. He can't be…" Basil said, a couple of tears in his eyes. He dropped to his knees, knowing he couldn't do anything more.

* * *

Back at the battle site, Tobias had become enraged at this. His two best friends had just died.

"Okay, now I'm mad." Tobias said.

"Allow me to push you to your limit. Say goodbye to your son." Nega said in a cruel tone before aiming a laser beam right at Armand, who was knocked down by the force of the missile's explosion.

"NO!" Tobias yelled, but the laser beam had already fired.

Armand covered his eyes, waiting for the beam to hit. He felt the shockwave of the beam, but he wasn't dead. He uncovered his eyes, only to see that Alicia had taken the whole beam and was lying on the ground. Tobias happened to be looking that way.

"ALICIA!" Tobias called as he ran over to her. He managed to turn her over onto her back, only to see burn marks from the laser. Alicia managed to open her eyes.

"T…Tobias, is…our son…alright?" Alicia asked in a weak tone.

"Yes. He is." Tobias told her. Alicia gave a weak smile before coughing up some blood.

"That's…good." Alicia replied. Her life was almost gone. "I…love…you…Tobias…"

Those were her last words as she let her life go. Tobias was distraught. Alicia had given her life to save her son. Tobias laid her body down.

"Rest in peace, Alicia." Tobias said before turning to Armand. "Armand, I want you to go hide. Don't come out until this is over."

Armand just nodded and did what his father told him. Tobias turned to Nega.

"You…you monster." Tobias said.

"Oh, shut up and go eat some cereal. You know, there's a new brand called Frosted Flakes. I hear that they have a grr-EAT tiger on the box." Nega said. "Oh wait. That's you."

That did it.

"You killed my friends, you killed my wife, you scared my son and his friends, you terrorized the planet, and now you relate me to some…cereal mascot? YOU DIE TODAY!" Tobias yelled.

Tobias's energy started to overtake him. He started to change from purple to a slight red color, his eyes went from green to fully orange, as if in a trance, and his power increased big time. For the first time in years, Nega actually felt a small trace of fear.

"What…have I done?" Nega asked.

"You…you've unleashed the hidden power of the Berserker's Rage within me. Now you're gonna regret it." Tobias told him.

Tobias then let out a deafening roar that shook the whole city. Birds that were in trees scattered, people on the streets on the edges of the city took cover, and animals located around the city ran off. Nega uncovered his ears so he could concentrate on the battle.

Tobias struck first. He started firing multiple lasers, which had increased power due to Berserker's Rage. Nega could feel the robot taking damage from the power. Tobias then pulled off one of his best moves. He slashed five times to form a star shape, then fired a charged laser blast in the middle, causing the whole star to head towards the robot.

"LASER SWORD STAR!" Tobias called just before the attack launched.

The laser star hit full force, leaving a star-shaped mark on the robot. Tobias then charged up his best move.

"MEGA LASER!" Tobias called.

The laser charge fired out in a huge beam. The attack was more powerful in Tobias's current form than it was in normal form. The blast hit the robot directly, causing a large dent in the armor. He then jumped up to the dent, reared back, and let loose with a powerful punch that made a hole in the robot, revealing some of the circuitry. Tobias then fired a few laser beams right into the hole, causing a major blowout. The robot started to explode. When the smoke cleared, Nega was still alive, and he was in a smaller robot that had obviously been hidden inside the big one. Tobias couldn't believe it. He wanted to exit out of his rage, but couldn't. Then he heard his wife, Alicia, calling to him.

"Tobias, calm down. I know you want to kill him, but don't kill him like that." Alicia said in Tobias's mind. After that, Tobias calmed down, and reverted to normal. He then walked up to Nega.

"It's time for you to die." Tobias said, aiming his laser at Nega.

"On the contrary. It's time for YOU to die." Nega told him.

Tobias was confused, but then he saw what was coming. A large claw appeared from the front of the smaller robot, grabbed Tobias, and slammed him down into the ground. The resulting impact knocked the wind, as well as some of the strength, out of him. Nega then charged up a laser that hit Tobias, draining the rest of the energy out of him, then he threw the tiger onto the ground. Tobias couldn't get up; he had used up all of his energy. Nega, in his robot, walked up to Tobias.

"So, my hated enemy, had enough for one lifetime?" Nega asked.

"You…will never…win. You…will…be stopped." Tobias told him.

"We'll just see about that. Now DIE!"

With that word, Nega shot a piercing laser through Tobias's chest, then flew off. Armand came out of hiding and ran to his dying father.

"Daddy, don't go! You can't die!" Armand pleaded.

"I'm…sorry, Armand." Tobias replied weakly. "I can't…go on. It's…over."

"Dad, no." Armand said, tears filling up his eyes.

"Listen to me, son. Take…my communicator, scanner…and laser watch. Learn to use them well. Tell Zeus, Mintra, and Hurricane, and team up with…Axel and Basil…and defeat…Nega. Please…do this…for…me…"

Tobias could say no more. He let out his last breath and died.

"Dad? No. No! NO!" Armand yelled, though it was no use. He let a few tears drop before looking at the items his father left him. He picked them up and looked in the direction Nega flew off in.

"Dad protected this planet with his life. Now he wants me to do the same." Armand said to himself. "Nega, next time we meet, prepare for one of the worst losses you've ever seen."

* * *

Armand then walked off to the only one still in the city that he knew. It was Axel's mother, Sophia. Axel had told her what had happened to Jason, but she didn't yet know about Tobias until Armand came to her.

"Armand, what's wrong?" Sophia asked.

"Daddy…died. Nega…killed him." Armand told her.

"What? Oh my god. I need to let Zeus know about this right away."

Sophia picked up the phone and dialed the number of the hotel that Team Legendary, Accel, and Mech were staying in. The operator answered, and Sophia asked to be put through to Zeus. The operator complied, and Sophia heard Zeus's voice.

"_Hello? Who is it?"_ Zeus asked from the other line.

"Zeus, this is Sophia. You and the others need to come back to the city." Sophia said.

"_What? Why?"_ Zeus asked.

"Tobias…is dead."

"_What? NO! You can't be serious."_

"I am serious. Tobias, Thomas, Jason, even Alicia. They're all dead. Killed by Nega."

"_This can't be. Alright, we'll be home in a few hours."_ Zeus said on the other line.

* * *

Over where Zeus and the others were, Zeus hung up. He then turned to the others with a distraught face.

"Guys, we need to get back to Station Square. Nega launched an attack on the city." Zeus told them.

"Can't Tobias handle it?" Accel asked.

"No. The attack is over. Tobias is dead!"

That piece of news hit them all hard. None of them could believe it. They quickly packed up, checked out, and were back at Station Square within a couple of hours. Sophia and the kids were waiting for them. By this time, everyone in the city had heard that the legendary hero Tobias had died. Sophia told the others what the kids had told her, which was the exact truth.

A couple of days later, there was a hero's burial for Tobias. Everyone in the city attended, and those who weren't in the city had a long moment of silence for the hero everyone had come to know.

The legendary hero Tobias…was no more.

**End of Chapter 8.**

* * *

Heroes will always be remembered, no matter how much time passes between that hero's life and…whenever. Tobias is one of them.

Well, this was a tragic chapter, but in the next chapter, Nega suffers one of his most humiliating defeats yet.

Read and Review. Only two chapters left.


	9. Nega's Humiliating Defeat

We're almost to the end of this story, so I'm just moving on to the chapter itself.

Disclaimer: You all know it.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Nega's Humiliating Defeat.

Armand had just told everyone about how Tobias suffered his tragic death. Basil and Axel had left the room because they did not want to recall the memories. Now, he was ready to tell them the next part.

"It still hurts me to remember that day." Armand said, nearly in tears. Emily was trying to calm him down.

"It's okay, Armand. At least your father's legacy still lives on." Emily told him.

"Other than my friends, it's all I have left." Armand said as Axel and Basil returned. "After that day, Axel's mom, Sophia, took us into her care. In terms of our families, she's the only one still living to this day."

"I still see her every now and again." Axel said. Sonic let out a chuckle, which resulted in Axel knocking him upside the head. "Shut up, Sonic!"

"At any rate, you guys are not going to believe this, but two years after my father died, Nega suffered his most humiliating defeat up to this day." Armand told everyone.

"Are you serious?" Jet asked.

"If you don't believe me, ask Team Legendary. They fought alongside me, Axel, and Basil." Armand told him.

"It's true. Of course, we just helped out. We let Armand deal the finishing blow. Unfortunately, he made it back through the dimensional portal before Armand could kill him." Zeus explained.

"And I'm still going for revenge." Armand said. "Now, allow me to tell about it…"

**

* * *

**

8 years from present day, 2 years after Tobias's death…

"_It was a peaceful day in Station Square, as usual."_ Armand narrated. _"The thought of my father's death was still lingering around in every person's mind, but had eased off since then. By this time, me and my friends had learned to use our fathers' weapons and abilities, thanks to Team Legendary, who helped us out. And we were lucky to have learned to use them, because Nega attacked shortly after we had mastered them."_

Armand, Axel, and Basil were taking a break after mastering their fathers' weapons and abilities. Team Legendary had joined them. But their rest was short-lived as a large black robot silhouette covered their area. They looked up to see none other than Eggman Nega, who was piloting the same robot he used to kill Tobias. They couldn't believe it. It wasn't because Nega was back, but that he was piloting the same robot.

"You again?" Zeus asked.

"Yes, and I'm back to take over the city since that pathetic fool Tobias is out of the picture." Nega told them. Armand felt rage boil inside him.

"You monster! You killed my father. Today, you'll pay for every life you've taken." Armand declared.

"Oh my! Such bravery for such a kid." Nega taunted. "Well, I'll make an example of those who dare oppose me, for I show no mercy, even to a little kid!"

"Man, you really are cruel." Hurricane said.

"Yes, I know. It's wonderful, isn't it?" Nega asked. "Now, suffer the same fate as Tobias!"

* * *

Nega started off by firing a few lasers right at them. Armand countered with his own lasers, and Nega's attack was canceled out. Nega counted on that, though, and brought his fist around to try and punch Armand. However, Hurricane stepped in between the fist and Armand, reared back, and let loose with as much power as he could put into the punch. The resulting impact knocked back the robot's fist, and because of the immense power, the robot spun around and fell over. Nega was a little dizzy from the spinning.

"Whoooa, that was wild." Nega said to himself.

Nega managed to recover before firing a few missiles from the robot's arm. They were headed straight towards Hurricane, but Zeus brought out his sword and used his super speed to cut through the missiles without getting caught in the explosions.

"Thanks, Zeus, but I could have punched them back." Hurricane said.

"I know, but we can't take any chances. You know what he did to the others." Zeus replied before charging at Nega again.

Meanwhile, Basil and Mintra were sneaking up from behind Nega. Their plan was for Mintra to blast a hole in the rear armor with his Chao Cannon, then Basil would use his water cannon to short-circuit the robot. As Mintra charged up his Chao Cannon, the robot kicked them from behind.

"Sorry, but my radar allows me to see anything incoming from behind me. You have no chance at beating me." Nega told them.

"Then try this one!" Someone said from the side.

Nega turned to see who it was, only to get slammed in the left side. Axel had used the time he gained from Nega's ranting to attack. He backed down before Nega could attack him.

"Why you little…" Nega began before being hit on the other side. Hurricane had moved over to the right and attacked after Axel hit Nega on the left. Mintra and Basil saw their chance.

"CHAO CANNON!" Mintra called out his attack. A dark green beam of energy emerged from his hands and hit the robot in the back. The robot fell forward, allowing Basil to leap onto the back of the robot. As the robot tried to get up, Basil formed a water ball from his cannon and dropped it into the circuitry located in the robot. The water ball burst, spreading water on the wires.

"What? Why you little…" Nega began, but was hit by a punch from Axel. Nega turned to try and bash Axel, but he didn't get the chance.

"SONIC STORM!" Zeus called from the side.

Zeus charged up a blue ball of energy and launched it at the robot. When it connected, the ball exploded into hundreds of Sonic Winds, each one slicing up the robot. Once the Sonic Winds disappeared, there were numerous scratches on the robot.

"You…you scratched my robot. Now you've done it." Nega said.

"I thought you didn't care about your robot." Zeus taunted.

"I just got a new paint job on it." Nega told him.

"What do you care?" Armand yelled.

"Okay, you little runt, you're next!" Nega declared.

* * *

He tried to grab Armand, but the purple tiger jumped, landed on his arm, and started running up it. Nega used the other arm to try to grab it, but as it came down, Armand jumped onto it and started running again. Nega kept trying to grab him, but he wouldn't back down. Soon, Armand had reached the cockpit, but he didn't try to bust the glass and grab Nega, as that was the same thing Thomas did, and he got killed because of it. Instead, he jumped behind the cockpit.

"Over here." Armand taunted.

The robot tried to bash Armand, but he moved out of the way in time, and the robot hit its own head.

"Aw, why are you hitting yourself?" Armand asked, tauntingly.

Nega wasn't going to take that from a little kid. He tried to hit Armand again, but this time, Armand was on the right arm, and the left arm hit the robot instead. But as Armand was crossing over to the other side, Nega finally grabbed Armand and started to crush the life out of him.

"Ha ha! Finally, I have you, you little runt!" Nega said as the robot tightened the grip. Armand could hardly breathe, let alone fight. "Now you can see your father, and I'll make sure your friends follow. Farewell, Armand Novak!"

Armand tried to break free, but the ever-tightening grip was too much. As he was about to let his life go…

"_Come on, son. You can do this!"_ Someone said. Armand knew that voice.

"Dad? Where are you?" Armand asked.

"_I'm up here, with the Council of Death. I'm talking to you through them."_ Tobias told his son. _"You can't just give up like that. Do you think that's what I did? You saw my battle. I never quit fighting until I was dead. Don't let your father's death be in vain."_

* * *

Armand heard his father's words, and started to glow a bluish color. His strength built up, and he broke free of Nega's grip in a blue streak of energy. When it faded, Armand had turned a blue color, his eyes turned green, and a blue aura surrounded him. Armand had transformed into Super Armand.

"What? How did you do that?" Nega asked.

"You may have killed my father, but his spirit still lives on…in me!" Armand declared.

"You little BRAT! I'll make sure you see him!"

Nega tried to attack, but Armand just dodged, and formed the laser sword. He was ready for battle. Down where Zeus and the others were, they couldn't believe their eyes.

"Is that Armand?" Hurricane asked.

"It is, but he's different." Axel replied.

"Of course he is. He's in a super form." Mintra spoke up.

"What?" Zeus asked. "How is he able to do that at such a young age?"

"His father's part of the reason. He's using some of the power he has in the afterlife and is transferring it to Armand. That's only one half. The other half is Armand's determination. He won't quit until Tobias is avenged." Mintra explained.

Up in the air, Armand had gone on the offensive. He charged at Nega and slashed the robot's torso, leaving a scratch. Armand repeated this four more times. He then moved back, slashed five times in a star shape, and fired a charge laser in the center.

"LASER SWORD STAR!" Armand called.

The star-shaped burst headed right towards the robot, which couldn't block the attack. It phased through the arms and hit the torso, leaving a breach in the armor.

"You…you breached the armor. This is impossible." Nega said.

"That was my intention." Armand said. He then called out to the five below him.

"I'll need your help for this!" Armand called.

"We won't let you down." Basil replied. The others started attacking, starting with Basil.

"HYDRO BLASTER!" Basil called.

The large water beam hit the breach at full force, allowing some of the water to enter, temporarily short-circuiting the robot. Axel then followed up.

"SCATTER DRILL!" Axel yelled.

A bunch of sharp rocks came from out of nowhere, and Axel sent them at the robot. Each one hit, expanding the breach in the armor. Nega looked around to try and anticipate the next attack, but not even he could avoid what was coming. Zeus, Mintra, and Hurricane had ascended the nearby rooftops and assumed a flat triangle position.

"PLANETARY DISASTER!" They called out at the same time.

Zeus used Sonic Storm, Mintra used Chao Cannon, and Hurricane used Gale Burst. All three attacks met in the center, causing a large explosion that blew the arms and legs off. Armand saw his chance.

"ARMAND, FINISH IT!" They all said in unison.

Armand started charging up a powerful laser, which was aimed right at the robot. Nega tried to move out of the way, but the robot's movement stopped when its limbs got severed.

"Oh, this is going to hurt." Nega said to himself.

"MEGA LASER!" Armand called.

The large laser beam fired out in front of him, right towards Nega. As he couldn't move, the laser hit full force, blasting the torso into oblivion, leaving only the cockpit, as well as a small hovering vehicle that Nega was in. It was badly damaged, and Nega had suffered a few injuries himself.

"I'LL BE BACK! AND WHEN I COME BACK, YOU ALL WILL DIE!" Nega vowed as he opened a portal that led to his dimension. Armand wasn't about to let him leave, though.

"Before you go, I want to say something!" Armand called. Nega turned around to see…Armand being thrown by Hurricane. He had the laser shield surrounding his right hand, which had been balled into a fist.

"THIS IS FOR MY DAD!" Armand yelled.

Armand reared back, and let loose with a laser-charged punch that actually shattered the glass of the Eggmobile. Nega was sent flying back. He had never felt such a powerful punch since that time he first battled Tobias. The force of the punch was more than enough to shoot Nega through the portal, which closed right after Nega entered it. Armand looked on with pride before returning to the ground and reverting to his normal form.

"Dad, that battle was for you and your friends." Armand said as he looked up at the sky, knowing that his father had been partially avenged.

People had seen the battle and started cheering since Nega had been defeated. But Armand knew that his dad wouldn't be truly avenged until Nega had died, and he was determined to make sure that the killing blow was dealt by him. Until then, the city could continue their lives in peace, and the heroes could take a long, well-deserved break.

**End of Chapter 9.**

* * *

Tobias has been avenged to a certain extent, but it won't be complete until Nega is officially dead. Will Armand ever accomplish total vengeance? You'll have to keep reading my stories to find out.

Well, there's only one chapter left to go in this story, so be on the lookout for it.

Read and Review.


	10. Final Legend: The Rogue Riders' Defeat

It's time to wrap this story up. I want to thank everyone who had read and reviewed this story. If it weren't for you all, this story would have been stopped.

Disclaimer: You all know it.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Final Legend: The Rouge Riders' Defeat.

Armand had just told everyone about Nega's humiliating defeat at the hands of Armand, Axel, Basil, Zeus, Mintra, and Hurricane. The big thing that surprised them was the fact that Armand transformed into a super form at a young age. Now Armand was ready to finish the legend.

"After we beat Nega, we never saw him again until the world crisis." Armand told everyone.

"A super form at age nine?" Emily asked. "I never thought that would happen."

"I know. And it was all thanks to my dad." Armand told her. "Now, there's one last part of this story, and it involved the Rouge Riders."

Jet, Wave, and Storm immediately looked up.

"Do they die in this story?" Jet asked.

"If you mean the Rogue Riders, then yes. If you mean Accel and Mech, then no." Armand replied. "In fact, I think you'll be surprised."

"Well, don't keep us waiting. Let's hear the story." Wave said.

"Alright. The story is what Accel told me a few weeks after the Rogue Riders' deaths." Armand said.

**

* * *

**

6 years from present day, 2 years after Nega's defeat…

"_From what Accel told me, he and Mech were riding their boards to where the Rogue Riders were rumored to be."_ Armand narrated. _"They were determined to defeat the Rogue Riders, even if they died in the process."_

Accel and Mech were riding their boards out in the forest, located near the desert. They had just passed the oasis that was between the two environments.

"Why Redd would hide in a forest is beyond me." Accel said to Mech.

"Well, think about it, buddy. The forest is dense, and there's no telling what anyone can find out here." Mech replied. "It's a perfect place for an ambush."

"I guess you're right." Accel said. "Well, I guess we better keep going. Knowing Redd, he's probably expecting us to come find him. He's probably got reinforcements ready should he start to lose."

"You know the guy. All he needs is himself and his two remaining buddies. Remember that Tyson and Donald were killed by you last time." Mech reminded.

"I remember that. When I killed them, I had no regrets. Besides, it's what they get for killing Thunder."

"Amen to that, buddy."

Accel and Mech continued through the forest, hoping to find the base's location. It didn't take them long, partially due to them finding a sign that said _'Rogue Riders' Base! Enter if you wish to die!'_

"Well, somebody has a death wish." Accel commented as they sped up.

* * *

They didn't have to go much farther. They found a large base with the usual black Babylonian treasure jar outside the door. The Riders usually had a habit of doing that. Accel and Mech busted through the door…only to find nobody in the front room. The room was the same as the last base, with golden walls, a red carpeted floor, and a silver ceiling. Only this time, there was no treasure lying on the floor.

"Well, it looks like they decided to do some housecleaning." Mech commented.

"Don't be so sure!" Someone said from behind them.

Accel and Mech turned around to find who they were looking for. Redd, Cyrax, and Flash were standing there.

"We knew you were going to come looking for us, so we hid our treasure so we would have a larger battleground. But I don't see why you can take us on. We outnumber you, 3-2." Redd said in a taunting voice.

"We beat you last time, when the odds were 5-2!" Accel pointed out.

"That was just a fluke. We didn't know you would be coming at that time. But now we know." Cyrax told them. "And today, you die!"

"No, you die for what you did to Thunder!" Mech said before charging at them, delivering a hard kick to Flash's stomach. Flash doubled over in pain, leaving him vulnerable to an uppercut from Accel, which resulted in Flash hitting his head on the ceiling, knocking him out. Cyrax and Redd couldn't believe it.

"So, I see you've been training." Redd said in a devious voice. "Well, it doesn't matter, for we'll still kill you."

"I'd like to see you try!" Accel said as he charged for Redd. Cyrax stepped in, however, and blocked the punch, then delivered a hook, sending Accel back to where he started.

"Sorry, but if you want our leader, you'll have to go through us!" Cyrax said.

"We'll be glad to oblige." Accel said, accepting the challenge. By this time, Flash had woken up.

"I can't be knocked out for a long time. Only a minute, and I'm back up." Flash said. "Now, the real battle can begin."

* * *

Cyrax and Flash charged towards Accel and Mech, respectively. Cyrax threw a punch while Flash delivered a kick, but Accel and Mech blocked the attacks, and countered with their own attacks. Cyrax and Flash were knocked back, but quickly recovered. During this time, Redd had retreated to his quarters, where he would wait to see who won. If Accel and Mech won, he'd deal with them personally. If his thugs won, he wouldn't have to bother. He could hear the battle going on outside his door, and wondered who was winning. From the sounds of it, the battle was currently a draw at that point.

Mech tossed a flash bomb, which blinded Cyrax, but Flash was immune to blindness. But the distraction was enough for Mech to come in and deliver an uppercut to Flash's jaw while Accel did an axe kick to Cyrax's head. Even though neither attack killed them, it was enough to let them know that they weren't playing.

"Man, I guess we underestimated these guys." Cyrax said to Flash.

"If Redd would battle alongside us, then we could take them on." Flash said.

"Alright, then. If you want me to fight alongside you imbeciles, then I'll be glad to." Redd said as he emerged from his chamber and got into a fighting stance. "Now, let's show these losers who they're messing with!"

"Right!" Cyrax and Flash said.

With that, the Rogue Riders went on the attack. Accel and Mech had no chance to block. Cyrax and Flash kicked Accel and Mech, respectively, while Redd spread his arms and hit them both in the head. The attack knocked both of them down. Flash then picked up Mech while Cyrax picked up Accel, with Redd in between them. They threw the Babylonians right at each other, and before they connected, Redd jumped up and did a spin kick, which hit them both in the head and knocked them away. The force of the attacks left them both nearly dead.

"Alright, line them up." Redd demanded.

Cyrax picked them both up and set them up, one behind the other, with Accel in the front and Mech behind them. Flash took some rope and tied them up so they couldn't escape. Redd pulled out a sniper rifle and took aim at their heads.

"Farewell, Babylon Rogues!" Redd said as he pulled the trigger.

* * *

"I WON'T ALLOW IT!" Someone said from somewhere.

At that moment, someone descended from the ceiling and landed right in the line of fire. The figure threw a punch, and the bullet that was headed for Accel banged against metal and dropped to the floor. The figure was a light-gray albatross (lighter than Storm) with metal gloves with a lightning bolt mark on both of them. He also had a wound on his chest; it looked like a gunshot wound. Accel and Mech knew him by the voice.

"Thunder!" They both said together.

"WHAT!?" Redd said in a rage.

"You hurt my friends, you pay with your life." Thunder said.

"Is that a threat, or a promise?" Redd asked. Thunder just cracked his knuckles through his metal gloves.

"It's a promise." Thunder replied.

Thunder then charged at Redd, knocking him over with his big body. He then picked Redd up and threw him into Flash, knocking them both out. He then picked up Cyrax and threw him into the others, knocking the falcon out. He then turned to Accel and Mech.

"So I finally get to meet you two in person." Thunder said.

"What are you doing here and how did you get here?" Mech asked.

"It's thanks to the Devil and the Council of Death. They can see everything that's going on, and when we saw you two in trouble, they allowed me to come down here and help." Thunder explained. "Redd killed me in this same room by shooting me in the chest with the same rifle that he was about to kill you two with. I had knocked out all four of his henchmen, but Redd got me with a surprise shot, and that killed me."

**Flashback to Thunder's death…**

"_And stay down if you don't want to die!" Thunder yelled. "And now for you, Redd."_

_He turned around, only to find Redd gone. He then heard a rifle being loaded. Thunder turned around only to find the end of the rifle barrel aimed right at him._

_BANG!_

"_Gwah!" Thunder let out a cough before falling onto the ground._

**End of flashback…**

By the end of the flashback, the Rogue Riders had woken up. And Redd was pissed off, big time.

"Damn it!" Redd cursed. "DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!"

"Whoa! You pissed him off big time, Thunder." Accel said.

"Well, he shouldn't have killed me." Thunder replied.

"You should have stayed dead, Thunder. Then we wouldn't have to deal with you and your fat body." Flash said. Bad choice of words.

"Oh, I know you did not just say that!" Thunder said.

"Oh yeah?" Flash asked. "I'll say it more clearly. You. And. Your. Fat. Body!"

"I'M NOT FAT!" Thunder yelled. Flash gulped.

Thunder then charged at Flash and punched him. The power of the metal gloves added to the force of the punch broke Flash's jaw. Thunder then grabbed Flash and threw him into the wall. Flash tried to recover, but Thunder grabbed him by the neck, then held him above his head with both of his hands. He brought Flash's face near his.

"Let this be a lesson to you. I'm not fat. I'm big boned." Thunder said.

He then tossed the buzzard up into the air, waited until he came down, then threw a punch right into his back. The impact broke Flash's spinal cord, which resulted in his death.

"One down, two to go." Accel said, watching Flash die.

"Oh crap!" Cyrax said. He tried to run, but Mech blocked his way.

"Leaving so soon?" Mech asked.

Cyrax turned back, but Thunder blocked his way. He then tried to move to the side, but Accel stood in front of him.

"Hey, Mech. I think you deserve this kill." Accel told Mech.

"My pleasure. Stand back!" Mech said.

Mech pulled out a new bomb he had created, the Shock Bomb. When it exploded, it released electric arcs that electrocuted an enemy. He stuck it onto Cyrax, and hit the button. Cyrax tried to reach behind him and pull it off, but he couldn't reach it. The bomb exploded, and electricity shot through Cyrax's body. The result left Cyrax dead, burnt to a crisp from the electricity. Redd now felt the first hint of fear he had ever felt in his life. He was the only one left. He turned to leave, hoping he could get away, but the Babylon Rogues blocked his way. Accel looked at the cardinal with a killing intention.

"Today, you pay for what you've done." Accel said.

Accel started walking towards Redd, who slowly backed up. He tried to find a way to escape, but he couldn't. He couldn't bust out of the wall, because it was too strong. He couldn't try any of the exits because he would just be blocked.

"Wait, wait! I-I give up. I'll do anything. Just don't kill me, please!" Redd begged.

"Sorry, Redd, but from you, surrendering is not an option." Accel said as he pulled out one of his paper fans.

"No. No, please don't!" Redd begged once again.

"Good bye, Redd." Accel said. "Do it, Thunder."

Thunder tossed Redd to Mech, who knocked him into the air. Accel jumped up into the air and brought his fan down on Redd's neckbone. The impact broke Redd's neck. The Rogue Riders were no more.

* * *

"At last, they're gone." Accel said with a sigh of relief.

"If only Tobias was here to see this." Mech said with regret in his voice.

"But he is. He saw the whole thing. And I'm sure the Council of Death will punish Redd for what he's done." Thunder told them.

Then a bright light enveloped Thunder. It was time for him to go.

"Do you really have to leave?" Accel asked.

"Now that the Rogue Riders are dead, there's no need for me to stay here." Thunder told them. "I have to return."

"Well, it was nice to finally meet you in person." Mech said to him.

"Likewise." Thunder replied.

The three Babylon Rogues then bashed their fists together in the center of their little triangle. Then the light surrounding Thunder grew brighter, and when it dissipated, he was gone.

"Do you think we'll ever see him again?" Mech asked.

"Of course. He's always watching over us, and I know that one day, we'll meet again. Even if that day is after our death." Accel told him. "Now, let's go home."

Accel and Mech left the Rogue Riders' hideout with the treasure in bags, and a few seconds later, a bomb went off, courtesy of Mech, that blew up the whole base. Luckily, the force of the bomb had been toned down as to not set the surrounding forest life on fire. Accel and Mech dashed off towards Station Square to tell everyone the good news.

**

* * *

**

Present day, Jet's airship…

"…and that's the whole story." Armand concluded. The sun had nearly set. He had taken a lot of time telling the story, and he had finally finished.

"That was a great story." Emily said. "And to think all of this was true."

"That's because Armand had experienced some of it for himself." Sonic spoke up. "Plus, Tobias told him nearly everything."

At that point, Gerald, who had been listening to the story, got a call from a member of the track crew. He listened for a few seconds, then turned to the racers.

"Alright, everyone. I just got a call from the track crew. The Red Canyon track is set up and ready for the race. You might want to get some practice laps in, because the track is different from the Splash Canyon track." Gerald told them.

The racers grabbed their boards and left the airship, while those who weren't racing headed to the stands to watch the practice run.

**End of Story.**

* * *

And that's the whole legend, from Tobias's marriage to the final defeat of the Rogue Riders. Now, you all know the story. Well, if you've been reading, that is.

I only have a couple more days left before school restarts (on Wednesday), so I'll try to get as much done as I can, because once school starts back, I won't have much time to do this, except for weekends.

Read and give your final review.


End file.
